The Vampire And His Hunter
by Acetate.A
Summary: They were bonded through blood. Nothing would ever change that. No matter who he came to love or who loved him in return. Kaname would make sure of it. Zero would always be his. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters, Hino Matsuri does.

**Warning**: BoyxBoy, limes, lemons (if I'm bold enough) and confusing POV changes

**Author Note: **Hey guys (there's probably one person reading this) just to let you know this is my first fic so don't attack me and reviews are welcome and wanted. Updates my not come regularly because I do sort of…I think have a life and schoolwork is torture.  
>Also I apologize in advance for horrendous grammar and spelling errors.<p>

* * *

><p>"Zero come in."<p>

Zero loathed him. Truly. Everything about the monster on the other side of the door sickened him to the core. His mannerisms, his face and most of all his putrid blood. He grasped the handle, took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

There his demon sat in all of his ghastly glory bathed in the crystal light of the moon, dressed in only the finest black, silk shirt with the top buttons undone and expensive, tailor made pants, an arm was thrown carelessly on top of the plush couch beckoning to Zero as a lazy smile graced his pale features.  
>"Come sit next to me Zero, it must be cold standing there." His tone was polite but Zero knew better.<p>

He was perfectly fine where he was but knew through experience that kaname always got his way. He wasn't in the mood to start an argument he knew he'd lose so he cautiously made his way over to Kaname, the scowl on his face clearly showing his desire to be anywhere else but here.

Zero stopped a couple centimeters in front of Kaname with no intention of coming any closer.  
>"I told you to sit next to me Zero not stand there like an inanimate doll." The irritation presented itself on kaname's face as he grabbed Zero's arm with lightning quick reflexes and threw him down on the couch next to him. Zero struggled to regain his balance but Kaname's hand gripped him firmly around the throat making him freeze. It wasn't tight enough to choke but made him extremely uncomfortable with how vulnerable he felt. Kaname's other hand began caressing Zeros face, his cheek, his nose, his eyes. Kaname was smiling again, his body relaxed and calm now. All traces of annoyance gone.<p>

"I know you want it Zero, your body desperately yearns for it today." Kaname bit into his index finger and let the drops splatter over Zero's face. Zero felt his hunger spike through him like a predator catching sight of its prey. Unfortunately in Zero's case he would always be kaname's prey.

He flushed in shame as a low and hungry moan made its way out of his mouth, he gripped the arm that kaname still had around his throat in a pathetic attempt at trying to pry him off. Kaname let out an amused chuckled reveling in Zero's inner struggle to gain control of his hunger. Finally taking pity on the poor creature he pressed his finger to Zero's lips. Zero growled in restrained hunger as he attempted to keep his lips closed in vain. Kaname's fingers forced its way into Zero's mouth and as soon as Zero tasted that first drop from Kaname his senses went wild. Nothing else mattered now except for Kaname and his blood. Zero furiously sucked on Kaname's finger with no intention of letting go.

The only sound in the dim room besides the ticking of the cloak was the desperate suckling coming from Zero, the full moon bathed them both in white light causing Zeros eyes to glow an even brighter red than normal. Kaname allowed Zero a few more sucks before easily freeing his fingers from Zero's wet mouth.

Zero lay there panting under Kaname staring at him like a falcon. He wanted more and both knew it but Kaname wouldn't give it to him without a struggle. He tore Zero's shirt off like it was made of paper and began to suck on his neck, smirking at the loud moan that Zero made and seeing the fading purple bruises that adorned the hunters body, he'd have to amend that he thought. Zero was his and the world would know of this. The hunter would be too ashamed to be seen nude with Kaname's marks littering his body.

Kaname's hand gripped both of Zero's wrist and held them over his head leaving Kaname with a free hand to roam wherever he pleased and he chose to rub against Zeros crotch. Zero flinched in surprise and renewed his attempts at getting free with a vigor. Kaname growled and barred his glistening, white fangs in Zero's face asserting his dominance over the smaller male. Those red eyes bore into Zero's soul commanding him to stop his futile attempts. Kaname leaned down over Zero's neck and alternated between licking and scrapping his fangs against it. Zero shook in barely suppressed pleasure because kaname's hand had not stopped rubbing against Zero that whole time and it was driving him insane.

"K-ura-an." His voice came out pathetic and weak even to his ears.

"Say it and I just might let you have your release." Kaname continued his torturous rubbing against Zero's clothed member. Zero shook his head from side to side. He wouldn't be controlled like an animal.

"Say it." Those eyes. But he wouldn't.

"Say it Zero." Those hands. He couldn't.

"Zero." That voice.

Zero opened his eyes seeing Kaname's face intensely watching his every action. He ground the words out.

"K-kanam-"

"No. You know what I want to hear." Kaname delighted in this, in Zero's struggle to remain in control and human. He almost snorted, human. There were no humans in this savage garden. All were monsters and so was Zero. He would make him realize this and accept it as law.

Shame and humiliation flashed across Zero's face but he wanted it so badly. He needed release.

"M-master, please let c-cum." Zero finished. Feeling as if he'd just sold his soul to the devil. Hah how ironic, hadn't the devil come into his sanctuary and robbed him of his soul long ago on that snowy night, where the screams of his mother and father echoed through his mind and where he'd first been captured by this horrid monster.

Kaname smirked in triumph. His hand slipped into Zero's pants and gripped his member roughly, almost painfully and began stroking him in earnest. This distracted Zero enough not to notice Kaname's fangs piercing his neck, Zero's blood rushed into the predator's hungry mouth, not one drop was wasted. The overload of senses caused Zero to scream in pleasure and pain dirtying his pants as well as Kaname's hand.

The vampire released his exhausted hunter bringing his sticky hand up to Zero's face, he shoved his fingers into Zero mouth touching every wet corner he could find and wiped the semen across Zero's tongue. Zero too weak to resist was forced to endure through this demeaning act.

When kaname removed his fingers and proceeded to lick Zero's saliva off one digit at a time, Zero had long drifted off to sleep from sheer exhaustion.

Kaname gently kissed the hunters lips as he ran his hand through the damp silver strands of Zeros hair.

"You're mine Zero, forever."

He lifted the limp body into his arms, placed Zero down onto his bed and drew the blankets over his body. As much as Kaname wanted to rest with him he still had important matters to attend too, such as the return of the students, both vampire and human tomorrow as well as classes starting the day after. Yuki would be back from vacation with her friends also. A scowl passed over Kaname's usually calm face as he looked over in Zero's direction. Zero loved her. That useless excuse for a human. What was she that was so much better than him? So much that Zero actually smiled for her.

Kaname had a sudden inclination to break something, preferably somewhere away from his peacefully sleeping hunter. He pressed another kiss to Zero's forehead and smiled before slowly walking out of his room making sure to lock the windows and doors as he left. Zero could open them from the inside but no one but he could enter.

Tomorrow would be an eventful day Kaname thought walking through the empty hallway, he let out an annoyed sigh.

* * *

><p>Should I continue this?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own Vampire Knight, Hino Matsuri still does.

**Warnings:** Same as prologue

**Author Note:** Any spelling mistakes/weird grammar then I'm sorry. I can only go through this so many times (redid this A LOT) before I want to smash my laptop to pieces.

On a happier note. This chapter IS LONGER and still retains some semblance of making sense. I'm going to give myself a gold star for that =D  
>One of the scenes in here was just too much fun to write. –insert creepy face-<p>

On a weird note. I feel like I wrote another prologue type chapter…er.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Especially Warfang, your review was huge! X]**

* * *

><p>The annoying chatter and excited giggling of female students reached Zero's ears even before he turned the corner. They were, without a doubt, already gossiping about the Night Class students and hoping to catch a glimpse of one of their so called 'Idol' and 'Wild' senpai's even though school wouldn't officially begin until tomorrow, so chances of that happening were close to zero. Zero forced himself to remain calm. Let go of Bloody Rose. They're only humans, he thought, they don't know anything about those damn bloodsuckers. He took a deep breath and readied himself for the onslaught of excuses and objections the students would surely throw his way. "Here goes."<p>

"All students must return to their dormitories immediately!"

Zero looked up in surprise at the small girl who had just appeared out of nowhere balanced on top of a wooden bench. Her shoulder-length, chocolate brown hair blew lightly in the direction of the wind drawing her unique scent towards Zero who inhaled deeply, how her loved her smell. Her huge, fiery, brown eyes demanded respect from the crowd of hormonal females. It was a shame no one gave it to her, Zero thought, clearly amused with Yuki's inability to gain control of the aggressive crowd.

"Zero don't just stand there, you're a prefect too, come help!" Yuki shouted through the chaos when she caught sight of Zero's silver hair like a shining beckon in the night. It was impossible to miss. Zero hid his oncoming smile by quickly looking away. _I missed you Yuki_. It was only four simple words, so why were they so hard to say? Stop it. Zero calmly walked into the crowd and the reaction he caused was instantaneous. Female students sprinted out of the prefects way, wide eyed and terrified. No one wanted to be the next target.

"Geez Zero, I thought you were going to fall asleep standing there." Yuki pouted, placing her hands on her hips when Zero arrived, bored as usual despite the raging horde of girls behind him. She doesn't know how cute she looks, thought Zero. His lips quirked into what Yuki liked to call his crooked smile. What the hell did that mean, that his face was slanted?

A particularly loud shriek tore through the crowd, followed by "Idol senpai is mine!" and "Why would he want you, you whore!" disrupted Zero's train of thought. God these women sometimes, how could anyone stand them. Well, there was only one way to make them shut up and leave. "EVERYONE GET BACK TO YOUR ROOMS NOW!" It was like watching a scene from a movie. Everyone stopped chattering and all eyes turned to stare at the _very_ pissed prefect.

"3, 2, 1..." Yuki could only describe what was now occurring as a stampede of terrified students fleeing from the wrath of Godzilla. It never failed to amuse her every time. Zero was always content to remain perfectly silent and yet he was capable of inciting such fear into the Day Class.

Zero scowled at the silly grin Yuki directed at him. "You know…" The smaller prefect hopped off the bench, landing with a little oomph. "You should try asking them nicely for a change."  
>"Really…and what do think will happen if I do that?" Yuki could practically <em>feel<em> the sarcasm dripping off of Zero. "Maybe…"  
>"What?" There was just a hint of curiosity in his voice. Zero wasn't interested, really.<p>

Yuki leaned in closer to him. Her smell invaded his senses making him dizzy. She stood up on tiptoe, face inches from Zero's before, all of a sudden, took off running in the direction of the Sun Dorms. Zero's immediate reaction was to pull out his gun and scan the site for signs of danger. Laughter rang out through the area. Yuki?  
>"Maybe you'll stop looking like a sour fish all the time!"<p>

Zero felt like an idiot. He did not sulk like a wet kitten all the way back to the Sun Dorms. Yuki disagreed.

* * *

><p>Kaname glared through the window of his dorm reining in every ounce of willpower he possessed to refrain from completely shattering the glass. Some may think it odd if a student just caught fire out of nowhere. "You overstep your boundaries Yuki." A knock from the door saved the window and the student from complete obliteration.<p>

"Enter." He ground out, dragging his gaze away from the two prefects. _How dare she. _

Ichijo opened the door, a happy smile plastered on his pale face. "You're not stalking poor Zero again are you Kaname?"

The windows started rattling and a crack appeared in the middle of the glass which was all the confirmation Ichijo needed.

Ichijo was the only vampire who knew about what happened that night and he was also the only vampire Kaname trusted to a certain degree. The blond continued smiling even when it was painfully obvious that Kaname wasn't about to offer a reply.

Slim, pale fingers ran along the crack of the glass, instantly mending the damage. "When is everyone expected to arrive?"

"In exactly one hour Kaname." Ichijo swore he felt the air in the room compress uncomfortably against his body. It was almost like suffocating.

"One hour…" Ichijo wanted desperately to flee from the room and be far away from Kaname's increasing irritation. "Though knowing Aido, he'll probably show up much earlier."

"Leave…and tell Aido not to disturb me." Kaname waved Ichijo off returning his gaze to the locked gates where a lean vampire with messy blond hair and aqua, blue eyes stood waiting for someone to open the gates.

* * *

><p>Down below, Hanabusa Aido tapped his foot and fidgeted about, restless and impatient for the gates to open. How long was Ichijo going to keep him from seeing Lord Kaname? This past week had been so dull without his Lord around. Something bright flashed in his vision making him look up, fangs barred. Lord Kaname! He was watching him from the window. How stupid must he look right now showing his fangs to Kaname. What must he think of me? Aido stopped his fidgeting and stood, back straight, arms folded across his chest. This should impress him, surely. Why the hell was Ichijo taking so long to get here, he wanted to speak with Lord Kaname!<p>

Waiting here would've been a lot less annoying if the Day Class girls were present and fawning over him. Haa. Stupid prefects…always ruining his fun, especially that disgusting level E. Zero was worthless, why Lord Kaname ordered them to stay away from him Aido would never understand. Kaname was a pureblood, no one could control him. A worthless hunter was nothing to him and yet somehow…

Aido kicked a nearby rock in frustration, it sped into the trees and disappeared from view, satisfaction bubbled in him when he heard a loud smack some distance away. I hope that was Zero's head he thought. Why was it Zero that Kaname paid so much attention too. Despair combined with barely suppressed rage coiled its ugly self around his gut. Why wasn't it him?

* * *

><p>"On second thought Ichijo…leave it closed until the others arrive." A smirked graced Kaname's lips, Aido could be so childish. What is he thinking about that has him so riled up? He thought, hoping it was at least personal enough to be able to embarrass the vampire. Aido was so much fun to tease after all. Just like his little hunter. Kaname felt his shoulders tense up at the thought of Zero and Yuki together. Zero would be in her room helping her unpack no doubt. He looked up at the ticking clock. Forty five minutes until they arrived…would that be enough time for him to play predator to his prey?<p>

Ichijo, who had been about to leave grasped the doorknob and turned his head so he was facing Kaname. "Yes sir." Poor Aido, he thought with a shake of his head and a chuckle, always leaving himself open to kaname's abuse. Ichijo bowed to the pureblood before making his exit out into the hallway. He took a deep breath and released it feeling his shoulders sag in obvious relief. Being in the same room with Kaname could get so intimidating sometimes, especially when he was being moody.

* * *

><p>"Zero don't look at that you pervert!" Yuki snatched her bra from the suitcase that Zero had tipped over; her cheeks a bright, cherry red. She sprinted to her drawer and stuffed it into the deepest corner she could reach.<p>

"Well don't just leave it lying there you idiot!" Zero spluttered looking anywhere but at Yuki. A light dusting of pink coated his cheeks. God it was hot in here.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to dump my bag everywhere!" Yuki huffed, hands on her hips. She proceeded to stomp to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, if I catch you acting like a pervert again…"

"Who would want to stare at your flat chest." Zero caught the brush Yuki had picked up and thrown at his head. She slammed the door shut which was followed by mumbling that sounded a lot like, "I'm not flat-chested, just…small." A smile tugged at the corners of Zero's lips and his shoulders shook. Yuki wouldn't be pleased to catch him laughing at her.

The sound of water running calmed Zero. He stepped over Yuki's things still littering the floor and sat down on her bed, her scent was so strong in here, he lay his head on her pillow, it was making him dizzy again, this left him completely oblivious to the creak of Yuki's door opening.

Kaname smirked when he saw Zero lying on the bed, hair dishevelled, eyes closed and a leg dangling off the bed. He was the perfect image of a sleeping beauty. "Why Zero, are you trying to tempt me already? How positively indecent considering the fact that Yuki is only in the adjacent room." She might even hear us he thought with something akin to sick pleasure. Only twenty minutes left.

Zero opened his eyes, shot out of Yuki's bed and whipped out his Bloody Rose, the stunning weapon glinted silver in the dull light of the moon, it was aimed straight at the vampire's heart. Kaname halted for a heartbeat before resuming his leisurely pace towards the hunter. "You can't be serious Zero." He felt as if he was on a massive high. This was their game. Zero would run and if backed into a corner he'd bare his fangs in the hopes of deterring Kaname. But it just wasn't nature's way. Zero would always be the prey.

Zero felt a spike of panic shoot through his body when he felt the unyielding wall press against his cold back. He had no means of escape because the window was on Yori's side of the bed and Kaname was blocking the door to the hallway, that only left the door to the bathroom and there was no way in hell Zero would let Yuki witness this. "Shit." Where the hell was Yori when he needed her and why was Yuki taking so damn long! Kaname was coming ever closer, fangs glistening even under the bright lights of Yuki's room. "I will shoot you Kuran." Laughter dripped out of the pureblood like toxic acid.

"Fool." Kaname muttered before disappearing, only to reappear again in front of Zero. He slapped the gun from Zero's hand and shoved him down onto Yuki's bed.

Zero heard the sound of his Bloody Rose clattering across the floorboards somewhere before he was shoved roughly onto Yuki's bed. His head scraped against the wall before it hit the pillows temporarily disorienting him but that was all the opening Kaname needed to restrain Zero. He grabbed a hold of his hands and held them behind his back, then proceeded to straddle the middle of hunter's back. Kaname leaned down so he was next to Zero's neck and nuzzled against him.

Zero bit into a pillow to stop the moan from escaping his throat. The heavy sense of vulnerability was upon him again, just like last night. _This can't happen again_. Yuki's here! Dread filled his whole being when he realized that the shower was still running. She couldn't see this, ever! She can't know. Drawing in every ounce of power he possessed Zero freed his neck from kaname's ministrations and smashed the side of his head against his face. The pureblood was taken completely by surprise, he loosened the grip he had on Zero's arms just enough for Zero to pull them free and roll out from Kaname's body. He lunged towards his Bloody Rose at the same moment that Kaname launched himself towards the hunter. Unfortunately for Zero, Kaname got to him first. They grappled with each other on the carpeted floor, knocking Yuki's belongings away in the process. Zero was trying, desperately to free himself from Kaname, grab his gun, get to an exit and run far away from Yuki while kaname was trying to keep Zero in his place under him. Triumph shone through Zero's eyes when he felt the familiar steal, cold, touch of his gun against his outstretched fingers and immediately made a grab for it but kaname had seen through him and took the chance to bite down on Zero's collar bone. The hunter tensed all over and bit down into his lip, splitting it, blood dribbled down his chin and onto Kaname's hair. Those sharp fangs were piercing him again. "S-stop it Kuran you sick bastard. Haven't you had enough."

Zero felt his body go numb. He could feel the handle of his gun but his body wasn't listening to him, his arm made no move to grab it and defend himself from the nightmare above. Then, all of a sudden he felt an almost constricting pain in his neither regions as arousal hit him full force. Kaname continued sucking, fully aware that he was the cause of Zero's hard shame below even if he may have secretly added a little drug in the hunter's food this morning. Kaname had been feeling kind today as it was the day that everyone would be returning and had planned a little something for Zero which involved them alone and him screaming in pleasure under the pureblood but since his hunter had denied him what he wanted this morning. Kaname had decided to use it torture him instead. The drug only came into effect now because he had dipped his fangs into a concoction that would react with the drug Zero had unconsciously taken prior to his little visit. He had mixed the drug into Zero's bloodstream when he'd bitten him, effectively acting as a syringe; he injected it into the hunter's pulsing veins. He ground down against Zero while still keeping his mouth latched onto his collar, already having sealed the two, new, puncture wounds.

Zero was absolutely confused. Why was he feeling so hot? What was happening to him? He couldn't possibly feel any arousal for the demon torturing him but there was the proof in the form of his raging body. He desperately tried to keep his voice in check and will his traitorous body to stop its incessant humping against the ecstatic vampire like an animal in heat but dread and terror began to pulse through his mind when he heard the shower stop, followed by Yuki's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Zero, I better not find you perving around my stuff again when I come out." The hairdryer started up its loud humming.

Zero was about to make another desperate grab for his gun when kaname abruptly ceased all movement. He flushed with humiliation when his hips gave another wanton grind against Kuran's before he too stopped. Chest heaving, he panted, eyes half-lidded.

"What does she mean you _perving_ around her stuff Zero." Kaname spoke each word with deliberate slowness, the anger flashed dangerously in his red eyes. He loathed to admit it but the mere thought of Zero masturbating to Yuki's personal things enraged Kaname. Zero was his!

The hunter lay there, stunned to silence by the shear intensity of Kuran's glare. He couldn't find the words to form an articulate answer so he opted for just lying there. What the hell was up with Kuran today! First he'd asked about Zero's breakfast this morning which was suspicious in itself, it had made the hunter quite paranoid in fact and now he looked just about ready commit mass murder. Wait…his food…Kuran couldn't possibly have! Zero was almost relieved to realize he felt nothing but hatred and disgust for the pureblood, on the downside his paranoia grew tenfold. What else could Kuran be putting into his food and for how long? Although he really shouldn't be surprised, Kaname had drugged him before when he was younger.

"Kuran, you drugged me with something didn't you." Zero ground it out, painfully aware that he was still hard.

Kaname couldn't help but smirk at Zero despite his growing frustration at Zero's refusal to answer the question. Of course he'd work it out sooner or later, kaname just didn't expect it to have been so soon.

"Would you like a reward for that Zero?" He ground his knee into Zero's crotch causing the hunter to arch his back and let out a loud moan. He froze, clapping his hands over his mouth. Oh god.

* * *

><p>Yuki turned off the hairdryer. What was that sound just then, did Zero hurt himself?<p>

"Zero are you okay!" She shouted while rolling the cord around the hairdryer and shoving it into a drawer.

"I'm fine."

Yuki didn't know why but this sense of Zero being in danger just wouldn't leave her alone. She walked over to the door and turned the knob pulling it open…

To find Zero sitting cross-legged on the ground, back towards her and facing the open window.

"Um, you sure you're okay Zero? I heard this moan and I thought you hit your leg of something." Yuki scratched her head while her mind conjured up an image of Zero running into a table. The thought left her laughing out loud like an idiot.

Zero on the other hand was busy trying to forcefully will his erection away. Before Yuki had entered the room Kuran had pulled him so he was sitting up and had whispered into his ear before giving it a lick and then vanishing through the window which had somehow opened itself. No doubt the work of the pureblood.

"Because you wouldn't tell me, this will be your punishment." Kaname emphasized by grabbing Zero's clothed erection and squeezing. Hard. "How will you explain this to her I wonder…will she find you absolutely repulsive, hmm?"

Zero grit his teeth and clenched both hands into fists. There was only one way out of this. It'll work.

"Yuki I'll go check if the night class have arrived yet, you stay her and unpack, I'm sure you're exhausted." Without waiting for her reply Zero stood up on shaky legs and leapt through the window thanking the chairman for placing Yuki's room low enough for him to avoid a serious injury. He landed on the grass and without another thought sprinted off in any, random direction as long as it lead him away from Yuki, Kuran and this damn erection. "Kuran you sick bastard, just wait till I rip your head off." His urgency to escape Yuki's curiosity had made him forget about his Bloody Rose.

The moons silver rays glinted off a steal gun, polished to perfection. Thin, pale fingers stroked the work of art, memorising every miniature detail. Kaname was looking forward to their next encounter.

"What shall we do my lady?" A tall figure stepped out of the trees just as Kaname returned back to the Moon Dorms. He turned around to face two beautiful faces hidden amongst the leaves. Red eyes pierced through the darkness.

Calculating eyes never left the retreating purebloods exposed back_. Fool_. "I never expected this to happen, although it may just work in my favour." The shadowed figure shook in silent mirth. _Stupid, blind fool, look how far you've fallen_. "How do you say to a little reunion?"

Silver hair blew in the gentle breeze of the night and gold bells chimed when he turned his head to face the Moon Dorms. So similar and yet completely different was he. "I think brother will be overjoyed to see me again, it has been too long hasn't it."

_You stole what was mine, so now I'll take everything of yours, starting with Zero._

* * *

><p>An orange, wild, haired vampire arrived in front of the gates to see Aido pacing around with a frown marring his face. "Hanabusa, What are you doing exactly?" Akatsuki raised an eyebrow. What idiotic thing has he done now? Aido turned around with an expression he could only describe as a kicked puppy.<p>

"Lord Kaname didn't let me in." he whined, looking down at the ground with a pout.

Akatsuki rolled his eyes. Kaname did tell them specifically to arrive at 9:00pm, not earlier or later then the designated time. He wondered if Ruka had done the same but had been smart enough to remain out of site until the others showed up. Probably.

One by one the Night Class students arrived until Ruka finally showed up as regal as ever just when the clock chimed 9:00pm exactly. Ichijo appeared out of nowhere, eyes bright red, he smiled to the group of vampires, as he unlocked the gates to the Moon Dormitory. The effect was rather sinister, like a monster opening the gates to hell.

"Welcome back everyone. I hope your vacation was as relaxing as mine was." Kaname said to the crowd of awed vampires who bowed to him in respect. All elegance and prestige. This was their leader.

_Welcome back my pawns_.

**On the board where the ruler stands,**  
><strong>Surrounded by his loyal group of pawns at hand,<strong>  
><strong>A white knight defies every command,<strong>  
><strong>How long shall it last?<strong>  
><strong>Before he rips out your heart.<strong>

* * *

><p>That last line kaname said was originally going to be "welcome back to my chessboard." But it sounded really weird when I read it lol. I thought it was appropriate to those that understand.<p>

**Little preview:** "I hope the pureblood didn't treat you too unkindly. You are bound by blood after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh? You didn't know." _Perfect._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own Vampire Knight, Hino Matsuri still does.

**Warnings:** Same as prologue, non-con, also a bit of **shota** in the beginning so skip that if you hate it.

**Note:** I'm alive. Surprise, surprise. Had a busy month so I didn't have time to write much, which means this chapters a bit uhhh I don't know, disappointing, kind of rushed? I'll make chapter 3 better I swear. Good news, it's 700 more words then the last one! I see a pattern forming here.

I'm going to poof away again for 2-3 weeks or a month because it's exam weeks! So cramming, lack of sleep and anger management here I come!

Thanks to all the reviews! Warfang, you're like my proof reader(?) I love you X] and LuanRina, I died laughing at yours, it's so great!

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't touch me you monster!" <em>

_Pale fingers caressed a slim thigh which drew out a shudder and an animalistic growl from the small, naked body chained to the bed. Lilac eyes never left the shadowed figure who was watching him in return. _

_The gentle caress morphed into sharp nails raking down his thigh, blood oozed from the wounds and onto the pristine white sheets. Zero kicked out in desperation but having his arms chained to the bed posts limited his range severely and seemed to only make the figure smirk in amusement, fangs glinted in the dimly lit room. The monster's hand extended towards the nightstand and grasped a clear bottle filled with odd colored pills._

"_Do you know what this is Zero?" He said, giving it a quick shake. Before Zero could reply, a hand grabbed his chin and a pair of lips descended upon his, the shock made him gasp, giving his tormentor the perfect opportunity to plunge his tongue into Zero's mouth, the tongue explored every little crevice available before Zero bit down onto the offending appendage causing it to withdraw, he shuddered when the sweet blood of his maker dripped onto his tongue sending his taste buds into a chaotic frenzy. Zero felt his eyelids droop closed, he was exhausted and so hungry._

_Slap!_

_His head jerked to the left making the chains rattle from the power of the slap. "You won't be allowed to sleep through this one Zero, I've given you more than enough time to accept me as your master. No one is coming to save you." Kuran Kaname grabbed two leather straps and buckled Zero's legs so that he sat with both legs wide apart, each strap secured around his thigh and calf, Zero was now left completely defenseless. Kaname popped open the bottle while his eyes drank in the sumptuous site of his fledgling, with arms chained to each bed post, legs strapped apart so he had a clear view of his balls and penis which was sporting a custom made cock ring he had designed for Zero when he'd first arrived at the manor a few months ago, it was purely platinum with the initials K.K engraved along the inside as well as the outside, Zero's cheek was also a bright, red from where he'd slapped the boy. _

_Two white pills dropped out into his hand, Kaname shut the bottle and tossed it away before situating himself right in between Zero's open legs, he grabbed his chin and shoved the pills into his mouth, covering it with his own and using his tongue, forced the pills down Zero's throat._

_Zero coughed and attempted to get the pills back out. "Silly boy, you won't get them out that way."_

_As the minutes ticked by, heat started to build throughout Zero's body causing him to pant and moan, he tugged on the chains in frustration. "I should've done this the moment I saw you." Kaname grasped Zero's hips and lifted them up, positioning himself under him, he then plopped Zero down on his lap. By now all Zero could comprehend was the burning in his gut and the pain the ring inflicted by denying him release._

"_What do you need Zero? I can give to you." Kaname grasped his cock and began pumping; Zero cried out in ecstasy, his hips unconsciously began humping Kaname's, seeking out more friction. The pureblood grinned, delighted with the reaction he produced from his drugged up vampire, he shoved Zero off him so he was against the headboard and leaned down towards his prize._

_Zero writhed in pleasure before a wet appendage slid into his hole making him freeze. "N-no, stop it, I don't want it!" Kaname ignored the pleas and continued on, he let go of Zero's weeping erection to grasp both ass cheeks and spread them wide apart, his tongue plunged deeper; tasting every inch of what was his. He withdrew his tongue and sat up so he was level with Zero's face, he shoved three fingers into his mouth playing with Zero's slack tongue, saliva dribbled down Zero's chin as he was unable to stop it, the drugs had messed up his head so badly he had no strength left. Believing that they were sufficiently wet enough Kaname plunged all three fingers into Zero's hole right to the knuckles. _

_Pain seared through every cell in his body clearing away the effects of the drug. He screamed like he'd never done before, tears gushed from his lilac coloured eyes. "S-stop, please, Master, stop I can't take it, please, I'll do anything." Zero begged until he felt Kaname's fingers stop moving in and out._

"_You'll do anything for me, dear Zero?" He nodded, body in complete agony._

"_Yes master." Kaname pulled out his fingers eliciting another pained whimper from Zero. He slashed at the chains, releasing Zero from his bonds. "Come here and lick me."_

_Zero did as he was told, crawling over to Kaname, he was faced with the pureblood's clothed erection, shaky hands reached up to unzip the pants but were slapped away by a smirking vampire. "Use your mouth only." Zero stared at the thing, it was either this or have his fingers back up his ass, Zero chose the former. He grasped the zipper between his teeth and pulled, having to press his face against Kaname's growing erection to zip it all the way down._

_Impatient with Zero's speed Kaname pulled his own undergarments off and dragged Zero's head towards his problem. Zero stared at the thing in fear, it was massive! "Hurry up Zero or this will be in your rear instead." Still feeling traces of his earlier pain, Zero licked from base to tip before proceeding to suck the head. Kaname hissed in pleasure and grabbed the silver hair, forcing Zero to take in more than he could. Zero gagged at the unexpected gesture and forced himself not to vomit out his breakfast._

"_Not enough." Kaname ground out, he grabbed Zero, threw him back onto the bed and yanked both legs up onto his shoulders and shoved his—_

Zero woke up with a gasp, eyes wide and body shaking; cold sweat drenched him completely, he gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white and forced his breathing back into control.

_Oh god_, he thought, _what the hell was that_. He flinched when he shifted his legs and felt a sticky substance coating his thighs. A massive wave of shame and revulsion washed over him, he ripped the covers off his body and without even a glance down, ran into the adjoining bathroom, stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower. He stepped inside and shuddered as he felt the semen run down his legs which gave out causing him to slide to the wet ground. Zero shut his eyes and tilted his head up, letting the water run down his face. _Kuran and his damn drugs _Zero thought_, its messing with my head_.

He slipped on the black uniform of the Day class, grabbed the prefect band off the table and then proceeded to open the top drawer and froze, "where the hells my…"  
><em>Must be in Yuki's room<em>. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about seeing Yuki again after the events of last night and without the familiar weight of his Bloody Rose he was resigned to having to retrieve his gun from Yuki's room during break.

* * *

><p>"Yuki my wonderful daughter I've missed you so much!" The chairman leapt over the desk towards the two prefects standing side by side. "Come give daddy a hug!" Yuki jumped out of the way while Zero side stepped the hideous thing flying towards him. "My children…" Zero twitched, this was getting old. Chairman Cross sniffled as he picked himself up off the ground, "All I wanted was a hug…" The taller prefect rolled his eyes at the pitiful image the Chairman made trudging back to his desk and pouting from the blatant rejection of both his 'children.' "So how was the first day? No problems I assume."<p>

Yuki smiled at her adopted father, "None at all chairman." Zero desperately wished he had his Bloody Rose right now when he heard the chairman mumble, "call me daddy…"

"Uh…Dad."

"Yuuuukkiiii!" Zero grasped the doorknob and almost wrenching the door off its hinges grabbed Yuki by the arm, hauled her out of the room and slammed the door shut in the Chairman's face with a resounding bang!

"Zeerrroooo!" Still holding Yuki's arm Zero power walked as far away from the office as he could. Yuki smiled up at the scowling figure of Zero, he was acting more like the Zero she was used to, yesterday he had been so strange, which reminded her, "Zero why'd you run off last night?" She gasped as Zero stopped walking which caused her to crash into his back. She glared up at him, "it was nothing," he let go of her arm.  
>"Are you sure? You looked like you were in pain." She grasped Zero's sleeve with both hands.<br>"I'm fine, it was nothin-"

"Good afternoon Yuki, Zero, how are you?" Kaname smiled down at the two prefects, although his gaze seemed to linger a little on the arm around Zero's sleeve.

"K-Kaname senpai!" Yuuki let go before bowing once to the pureblood to conceal the blush in her cheeks, "I'm fine thank you." Kaname looked towards Zero, tilting his head slightly, it was obvious that he was expecting an answer and Zero would have gone on ignoring him if it hadn't been for Yuki nudging him in the side, "stop being rude Zero," she whispered.

"I'm fine Kuran." He looked away from Kuran's eyes as flashes of the dream assaulted his mind. _Why now_, he thought, eager to escape but Yuki it seemed, wanted the opposite.

"Kaname senpai what brings you here?" Yuki clasped her hands behind her back and smiled shyly up at the tall vampire.

"I have come to talk to the Chairman concerning a little issue with the Night class, nothing too serious." Kaname reached towards Yuki and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, he then leaned in close to her neck and whispered, "I'm glad to see you so well, I missed your presence over the holidays Yuki," she blushed a stunning red and leapt back almost tripping over her own legs in her haste "Uh…I…t-thank you Kaname senpai." The rest became unintelligible and she bowed low, eyes downcast to conceal her growing embarrassment.

Kaname's face morphed into a scowl when Yuki bowed to him, _how disgusting, _he thought before smiling again_. _"I must leave now; it would be rude to leave the Chairman waiting so long, goodbye Yuki…Zero." Yuki straightened up, eyes wide.

"It was nice seeing you again Kaname senpai!"

Zero was trying to blend into the wall behind him, anything to get away from Kuran's heated stare as he walked past him but not before whispering, so only Zero could hear, "There's a pretty little gun in my room and if you want it back…" Kaname left the sentence hanging and smirked, his back was to Yuki so she couldn't see the sadistic glint in his eyes as he walked away down the hall.

Zero was nearing a panic attack; _this can't be happening, _he thought.

"Zero, you okay? " Yuki looked up, puzzled with how pale he looked. "I'm fine. I'll see you later Yuki, I have to do something." He sped down the hall without pausing to hear her reply. His mind was a complete mess and nothing seemed to be functioning. That dream, no…memory this morning had been so close to repeating itself last night and Zero had this sick premonition that it just might play through if he went to Kuran tonight.

* * *

><p>"He looks so distraught, beautiful isn't it."<p>

"He has always been beautiful." Disgust.

"Yes…he has. Tonight Ichiru, he'll be mine, so play your part well."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

><p>The chime of the clock striking nine brought dread seeping throughout Zero's body, he needed his Bloody Rose back and without it he was a lone candle just waiting to be extinguished. The hunter stood with his back to the fountain. It was chilly tonight, making his breath come out in wispy puffs.<p>

During the day Zero had snuck into Yuki's room when she'd been in class and had come up with absolutely nothing, Kuran had been telling the truth after all. _How could I had been such a fool_, he thought and now he had to pay the price for that one mistake. He stuck his head under the fountain, letting the icy water clear his head.

"Brother dear, what are you doing?" Zero's eyes snapped open and he whipped his head around unable to comprehend what he was seeing in front of him. "I-ichiru…is it you?"

Silver hair, though longer than his, framed a face that was almost an exact replica of his own. The duplicate tilted his head to the side and took a step closer to him, he took one back and hit the base of the fountain, almost falling in it. A musical chuckle escaped Zero's twin brother, "why so shaky brother, are you nervous? It has been a couple years hasn't it?" He brushed invisible dirt off his pristine grey coat and took another step closer to Zero.

"W-what are you doing here. I thought you-"

"Died?" The voice was mocking, sarcastic. "You would think that wouldn't you." Ichiru paused to study his once beloved twin sitting on the edge of the fountain looking absolutely pathetic, why the pureblood wanted him so much Ichiru could not understand, they were twins weren't they. Wasn't he exactly the same, if not better than his brother? "Tell me brother dear, how has the pureblood been treating you? Wonderfully I presume, what with his scent all over you." Ichiru spat the words out like venom, his face transformed into an ugly scowl and he advanced like a predator towards his brother.

"Ichiru you don't understand, I was always-."

Shut up, shut up!" Ichiru curled his fingers around Zero's throat but Zero made no move to stop him, he didn't want to fight with Ichiru after just finding out he was alive.

Ichiru shook in rage. This was not going the way he'd planned. He was supposed to convince his brother to leave with him, but the site of Kaname running his fingers along Zero's gun so lovingly last night and seeing Zero now in the flesh, shattered the mental barrier he'd erected before coming here.

"Ichiru…I'm not going to hurt you." The hand around his throat tightened.

"Hah, like you can. I'm the one holding your life in my hands, literally."

* * *

><p>In the Moon dorms Kuran Kaname was lounging on the couch, fingers tapping away on the glass surface of the coffee table. "Where is he," he murmured. Zero would never arrive late, he'd show up with a scowl and a sharp retort, yes, but never late, Kaname had made sure of it, so why wasn't he here yet.<p>

Kaname got up and made his way over to the window overlooking the gate to the Moon dorms, not a single soul was in the area. _Where are you Zero_. He glanced over at the gun on the table, "what's so important that you would neglect your gun?" The image of Yuki's gullible face flashed through his mind, it can't be, but if Zero was disobeying him than Yuki would be the obvious reason why.

With thoughts of what he would do to his vampire when he got his hands on him, Kaname made his way back to the couch and lay down, there was no need to rush. Zero would come to him tonight, his Bloody Rose was far too important. The slave always returns to its master after all…But then again it was Zero. Kaname stood up and prepared to head out to the Sun dorms.

"Oh Zero, you're in for it now."

* * *

><p>"<em>Where do you think you're going Zero?" <em>

_Lilac eyes darted around and a pale face scrunched up in anger at the voice coming from behind him, he was almost tempted to disobey and walk out the ornate doors but his back still stung from the whipping he'd received a couple days ago for being two minutes late. "I'm going out to look for my brother."_

"_No." _

_Zero felt a cord snap in his mind and he turned around to face his red eyed tormentor. Day after day of being denied the right to look for his brother had driven Zero to near madness, the agony he'd felt when the Master had whipped him didn't even compare to the shear rage and frustration he was experiencing now._

_The young, silver, haired boy sprinted towards the pureblood screaming, metal glinted in his right hand as he slashed at the Master's chest with the knife he'd stolen from a servant during breakfast. _

_Kaname brushed the blade aside like it was nothing and gripped both of Zero's arms, twisting them behind Zero's back._

"_Aaahhh!" Blood welled up on Zero's lip as his teeth bit right through._

_The Master tugged him back so he was flush against the purebloods chest. Kaname leaned in towards Zero's ear and bit him, almost playfully, he winced as he felt what little strength he had leave his body causing him to slump forward, this forced Kaname into releasing his arms to wrap around his body instead._

"_Please, I have to find Ichiru…" It hurt to even speak now but he had to go, Ichiru needed him. _

_Violent coughs shock the lithe body Kaname was cradling in his arms. _

"_Fool." He hissed, "Does your brother mean so much to you that you would even neglect to feed." He lifted Zero up much to the boy's protest, "Your brother is dead, the sooner you realize that-"_

"_NO!" Fierce, red eyes glared up at the pureblood. "He's not dead!" _

_As amusing as it was for Kaname to continue playing their game of cat and mouse, the topic of Ichiru had come up more and more frequently over the past month and it was starting to irritate him. He smiled down at his captive as an idea struck him._

"_Zero…if I promise to search for your brother tomorrow, you must drink from me right now." Suspicion flashed through Zero's eyes but Kaname could practically feel the desperation emanating from him that, combined with the fledglings growing hunger was effectively clouding his judgement. _

"_How do I know you're telling the truth?" _

"_I swear on my life as a pureblood that I will search for your precious brother at dawn tomorrow."_

_Zero knew there was a catch involved but the need to see if Ichiru was alright won out. He hesitantly nodded._

"_Good, now for your end of the deal." Kaname proceeded to sit down and pulled Zero down with him so he was trapped between the purebloods legs; he unbuttoned the top of his shirt to reveal the unmarked flesh beneath. "Drink Zero." _

_Zero felt his body go numb as his mind locked onto the delicious scent coming off of the pureblood. One side screamed at him to stop this and run but the other half was moaning for just one taste, the Master had sworn on his life after all. The latter part of his brain won out in the end and he leaned up to the Master and hesitantly licked a trail up his neck._

_Kaname on the other hand was positively delighted by this turn of events; his arms were wrapped firmly around Zero's waist and his eyes were closed in pure bliss. A sharp sting coming from his neck brought a Cheshire like grin on his face and the obvious sounds of sucking made him tighten his hold around the small body. _

"_Drink my Zero, you're only tightening the bond between us and it won't be long before you're chained to me completely."_

_These words went unheard by Zero; his mind was only focused on the gushing fountain of blood pouring forth between his lips._

_If only he'd heard._

* * *

><p>It was getting harder and harder to breathe with each passing second, although the thought of oblivion by Ichiru's hand wasn't unpleasant, almost liberating even, he deserved to die. He'd given up after all, he'd let his brother down. He was pathetic.<p>

Zero stopped struggling; his hands went limp and dropped to his sides. Tiny, black dots swam around his vision as his limbs went numb and Ichiru's voice faded into a dim buzz until he could hear no longer. He saw was his twins face, mouth in a frown, the laughter was gone, his eyes were impossibly large. A familiar flash of the brightest red and his twins face reflected one of triumph and…pain?

"Zero."

He knew that voice, but from where? _The Master._

It was there in the back of his mind, but it was like trying to grasp water in your hands. _Who was the Master?_ It was then that Zero welcomed the oncoming darkness that caressed his mind, like a comforting blanket in the chill of winter, he let it all go.

Kaname had to decide and he had to do it right now. Hunt down Zero's twin and obliterate him completely so not even the scavengers could pick his eyes out or help the limp body at his feet. To let that trash go would be an insult to his pride and present him as a weak leader but if he did go Zero wouldn't survive. Kaname clenched his fist, nails digging into his palm until a steady trickle of blood flowed out. Red eyes scanned the surrounding forest before him, the twin and his companions would be far ahead but not so far that he wouldn't be able to catch up. A pureblood had been with him. He dragged his eyes away from the forest, to the dying hunter at his feet, Zero hadn't fought back, the fool had been wanting to die, well even death needed his permission.

He crouched down on one knee and almost scoffed at the pose. Look at him, a pureblood kneeling for Zero; the nobles would have a field day if they ever witnessed this. He slipped his arm under Zero's bruised neck and gently brought his head up, placing his cut palm against Zero's lips, he let the blood trickle into his mouth and it wasn't long before a pair of fangs scrapped against his palm, too weak to break the skin.

"I've already done it for you, just suck."

Zero obeyed but opted to lick the blood off instead.

Kaname nuzzled into the silver hair tickling his face and breathed in the scent that was his Zero. Mere strangulation wouldn't be enough to end his hunter's life; he had the blood of the pureblood running through his veins after all. Kaname should be angry, no furious at this turn of events. Not only had someone come onto the school grounds uninvited but they had attacked what was his. He unconsciously tightened his hold around Zero's lithe frame. Back then, Zero had been so small and yet so aggressive in his arms. Now here he lay, compliant but still so small against his Master.

"What happened?" The voice was barely above a whisper. Was he afraid to hear the answer, Kaname thought. Should he tell him the truth?

"I let him go." Why had he said that? Lying to Zero was no issue for him and he had never been plagued with guilt.

Relief flooded Zero's face along with intense confusion, "why did you do that?"

_Why indeed_, thought Kaname, to be honest the answer eluded even him.

"Thank you." Zero said, after he realized that Kaname wasn't going to answer.

Kaname's eyes widened in complete surprise and Zero thought he rather liked that expression on the usually impassive or smirking face of the pureblood. _Strange_, they both thought. Although Zero's mind was still hazy and distorted from the lack of oxygen, Kaname was perfectly fine.

Kaname was so confused with the torrent of emotions raging through his mind, one side told him to punish Zero for his weakness and make him scream in pain all night long and yet the other side told him to stay here, to enjoy this strange feeling of comfort and serenity. The hunter eliciting all these foreign emotions in him had long embraced the arms of slumber thanks to the steady beat of his heart and was leaning against Kaname's chest, his eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out.

"So trusting you are, to the one you hate the most."

For the first time ever, Kaname ignored the dominant, sadistic calls to hurt Zero. He ignored his obligation as a pureblood to eliminate those that dare tread into his territory and harm his property, at least for tonight. No, tonight he would lie here with his sleeping vampire. As for why, he didn't have answer, only that it felt right, that he should savour this moment of weakness from his ever headstrong hunter. Tomorrow, Zero would forget this had ever occurred, he would make sure the twin never had the chance to disrupt their lives ever again. Everything would go back to normal. He stroked Zero's peaceful face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

At the time, Kaname couldn't identify the emotion that plagued his soul every time he thought of the coming dawn. Jealously he knew but regret he'd never experienced.

* * *

><p>Also, I lied in the last preview.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Vampire Knight, Hino Matsuri still does.

**Warnings:** Same as prologue and a smidgen of swearing.

**Note:** So exams are over for now, pheww. I managed to get this done before school decides to torment me again in a week and look how long it is! I actually finished this chapter last week haa...I'm too easily distracted and I loathe editing but editing this chapter almost added an extra 1000 words so there you go. Enjoy.

Thanks for the reviews! (although they are dying out. "Must improve writing.")

* * *

><p>"You fool, look at what you've done!"<p>

The rattle of chains scraping against concrete.

"F-forgive me my Lady, I never expected him to show up. I was caught off guard."

"Do not lie to me. Do you understand the situation you have put us in?"

"Forgive me; it will not happen again my Lady I swear."

She ignored him. "He will be extremely cautious from now on. It will be difficult to distract him long enough to retrieve Zero." Red eyes fastened onto the battered body chained to the grimy floor of the cell. "Unfortunately, you are the only person Zero would willingly leave with, but if you fail me again..."

Ichiru understood perfectly. There would be no failing.

A musical, childish voice drifted through the basement, accompanied by the light tapping of shoes. "Does he deserve another chance? I could get Zero for you."

"No. Do not interfere."

"Can I play around then? He does not know me, I will be careful, I promise. Please?"

"….Just a little, but he must not suspect you, at all."

"Yes my lady." _This'll be fun._

* * *

><p>"Everyone get started with the work on the board."<p>

Students pulled out books or laptops and pretended to work while eagerly resuming their chat about the recent holidays. In the corner of the room Yuki spied Zero with his head in his hands, catnapping again.

"I'm surprised you're not sleeping too." Yori spoke up, also staring at Zero. As if he'd heard her, Zero lifted his head up and met their gaze with a suspicious one of his own, brown against lilac. It lasted only a few seconds before Zero shrugged and resumed his nap.

"He reminds me of a cat, always sleeping during the day and I don't have the time to sleep." Yuki turned around to face Yori and picked up a pen, preparing to write.

"Really…That's never stopped you before" Yori replied. "I think he's more like a vampire" Yuki stood up out of nowhere, pen flying out of her hand and clattering to the floor.

"W-why would you think that? Haha… vampires aren't real!" Yori stared up at her, puzzled at how nervous and jittery Yuki had gotten.

"Cross, what are you doing shouting out like that. Do you want another detention!" The teacher scowled up at her causing the other students to burst out laughing.

"N-no Sir, uh sorry." She blushed and swiftly sat back down, a sheepish grin on her face.

"I think you need more sleep Yuki, your brains obviously not functioning right." Yori reached down and picked up the discarded pen, handing it back to Yuki.

"Thanks." She mumbled, still embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

Sitting in the corner of the classroom, away from the majority of the students, Zero couldn't contain the little chuckle that escaped him at Yuki's 'little' outburst, what better way of concealment than to announcement to the whole room that vampires were merely a figment of the imagination. He closed his eyes, all serious now as he sifted through the hazy memories of yesterday. This morning he'd woken up in his room with no recollection of how he'd gotten there and after a studious search of the area, uncovered no gun which meant that it was still within Kuran's possession. A frustrated sigh passed through his lips. The memories of last night were so blurry. All he could remember was standing by the fountain and when he tried to recall more, a fog seemed to shroud everything, barring his mind from the truth. Another sigh. It was obviously Kuran's doing. Why must everything lead back to that bloodsucking mosquito?

He lifted his head off the table to glance at the clock mounted on the wall above the board, 5 minutes left until class ended. Should he just confront the bastard and be done with it or wait and see if Kuran would come to him instead. Zero mentally scoffed at the thought, Kuran come to him, hah, that was like having the bastard kneel for him. He choked, trying to refrain from outwardly laughing like a manic and quickly hid it by coughing. Yuki gave him a questioning look from the front. He cleared his throat and turned to face the window, a light dusting of pink coloured his usually pale cheeks. _Now she thinks you've gone crazy, great, like being a bloodsucker isn't enough, _he thought.

_I don't think that's such a bad thing, you sucking that is._

Zero violently flinched, almost falling out of the bench; his eyes darted around the class, trying in vain to locate the source of the voice even though he was positive it had come from his head_. I'm not going crazy, I'm not-_

_Of course you're not, love._

Zero's hand clenched into a fist under the table, there was no mistaking that bastard's voice, what the hell kind of poison had the monster drugged him with now.

_Is that what you think of me? I'm so hurt Zero, I would never drug you._

He scoffed, _and birds don't fly._

_Penguins don't._

_Its official,_ Zero thought, _Kuran's developed a new drug that drives me mentally insane._

_Maybe your love for me has caused this little phenomenon._

_What love is that, a love of torture? _A deep chuckled reverberated throughout his head, chilling him to the very marrow of his bones, it sounded so predatory, so utterly dangerous.

_Oh love, you have no idea._

"Zero are you listening?"

Zero jolted out of his little trance to come face to face with Yuki's huge, brown eyes, hands on her hips and a look of annoyance directed at him.

"What did you say?" _What the hell just happened?_

"I asked if you wanted to go out to town with me and Yori for some ice cream."

Zero thought quickly. "No, I have to do something."

"Oh, okay." She looked disappointed. Any other day Zero would have happily gone with her to free himself from the suffocating atmosphere of the campus but with Yuki gone, he could confront Kuran about what happened last night and what occurred just now. He needed his gun back and his sanity.

* * *

><p>"Lord Kaname, are you okay?" Aidou peeked up at the taller vampire. Just for a second Lord Kaname had been smirking and he swore he even heard him chuckle. He wanted to know what Kaname found so amusing!<p>

"I am fine Aidou." The poker face slipped back on.

"O-oh okay." Disappointment at being left out.

Kain rolled his eyes at the idiot; it was so obvious that it had something to do with that prefect. Aidou was the only person in the world who couldn't see it and Ruka chose to ignore it_. Fools, both of them, they'd be perfect for each other._

"What the hell are you smirking for Kain!" Aidou bristled at the orange haired vampire leaning against a wooden table, next to the circle of couches. Did _he_ know what Kaname found so funny!

"Calm down Hanabusa, why are you so jumpy today?" Ichijou's smiling face appeared at the entrance to the common room, "Hello everyone, Lord Kaname." He nodded to Kaname and made his way across the room to plop down next to Shiki who was sitting on the couch staring at the pocky Rima was holding.

"I am calm!"

"Yes, we can see that." Kain ruffled the peeved vampire's already dishevelled hair. _Does he ever comb that?_

Aidou grabbed the offending hand and shoved it back, glare ever present on his childish face. "I'm not a kid." He muttered with a quick glance towards the vampire against the window.

Kain raised a brow and snorted, ruffling Aidou's hair again on his way out the door. "Cute."

Aidou spluttered, blush tinting his pale cheeks and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bastard."

Ichijou looked curiously over towards Kaname. Something must have really captured his attention for him to pass off the chance at teasing Aidou. Hmm, Zero was in class during this time which meant he was probably plotting something for the unsuspecting hunter. Ichijou sometimes felt guilty for leaving Zero to fend for himself against Kaname, but his fear of the pureblood's wrath was something he'd rather not experience, ever.

The chime of the clock caused everyone except Kaname to look up.

"Well, let's all get to class now, we don't want to be late." Ichijou announced to the group of beautiful vampires lounging here and there. One by one they filed out of the room until only Kaname was left. Ruka chose this moment to speak with the esteemed pureblood after Ichijou walked out, dragging a flailing Aidou with him.

"Lord Kaname, I apologize that I did not come to greet you personally."

The pureblood in question looked down at Ruka thoughtfully. _I drink from her one time and she clings to every last shred of hope that I will do it again_, Kaname thought; _let's see what happens when I present her with an opportunity._

"Will you come to my room tonight Ruka, we may discuss things in detail," he emphasized, "and away from prying eyes."

She looked positively delighted at the aspect of being alone with the pureblood. "Of course, Lord kaname! I would never deny you anything." Ruka almost skipped out of the room from sheer joy.

Kaname watched her departure with a sneer tugging at the corners of his mouth. Filthy, like the other one. He drew his mind away from anymore unnecessary distractions and back to his target, locating him easily amongst the hundreds of students rushing back to their dorms.

_How the hell am I supposed to get it back…should I steal it?_

Kaname licked his lips at the fantasy he conjured up of Zero sneaking around his room in the middle of the night, naked. Well maybe he wouldn't be naked per say, but one could always dream. He cut off the connection to Zero's mind and made his way to the door, heading for class and eager to capture those fiery lilac eyes upon him.

* * *

><p>"So Zero, please show Maria around the campus and then take her to her room in the Moon dorms, she'll be arriving shortly." The Chairman smiled up at Zero from his chair behind the desk. Zero wasn't smiling.<p>

"And why do I have to do that exactly?"_ Another damn bloodsucker, like we need anymore_, Zero though.

"It's because you're a guardian…or would you rather Yuki do it?" _I win. _Cross mentally grinned at his ingenuity for playing the Yuki card. Zero would never willingly allow harm to befall on his daughter despite how minor the danger was.

Zero on the other hand was trying to will the Chairman to physically combust into tiny particles with his mind. It'd be damn useful if the vampire in him could do that. This resulted in him conjuring up mental images of a certain vampire bursting into flame on the spot and having his ashes scatter in the wind. Zero couldn't hide the evil grin that flashed across his face; unfortunately Cross caught it before it passed.

"Uh Zero…you're not thinking of…" He cleared his throat; eyes squinted at the prefect in suspicion. "Doing _naughty_ things are you?"

Zero's eyes almost bulged out of his skull, he choked on his saliva and prayed that he would suddenly combust into tiny particles to escape this horrendously awkward misunderstanding, he was left standing there speechless and gaping like a fish out of water. After reassuring himself that he could form a proper sentence without stuttering or cursing the chairman to all levels of hell, he spoke. "I'm going to pretend you never said that and leave now. Goodnight Chairman."

The Chairman's grin was frighteningly similar to Kuran's right now although it lacked that lecherous gleam Kuran always had, this one still made him sweat, just a little. Who knew what went through the Chairman's head.

"Her carriage will be arriving soon."

"Who said I woul-" Cross cut him off mid-sentence.

"I hear she's amazingly pretty, not as pretty as my Yuki of course but remember to control yourse-"

"Enough! Enough already, I'll do it!" Zero practically screeched, beet red and both hands clasped over his ears to avoid hearing any more. He bolted out the door before Cross could utter another word.

"Bwuahahaha, my adorable son is so much fun to tease!" Cross was bent over on his desk, face pressed against the wooden surface and clutching his aching ribs from trying to control his laughter; tears glistened in the corners of his eyes before he wiped them away with a sleeve, still giggling.

* * *

><p>Zero shot everyone he passed with his infamous glare of Piss-The-Hell-Off until he made it to his destination, scanning the area he spotted no carriage in site and no Kurenai Maria yet so he casually strolled over to a large tree and leaned back against it. The leaves of the tree reflected a dark, honey brown in the waning light of day, much more impressive when seen in the early hours, when all the trees blazed a multitude of reds and oranges, resembling a starburst of fire. The cool breeze rustled the leaves overhead and caressed his skin like a long lost lover. Everything felt so relaxing, so peaceful and it wasn't long before Zero's eyes slid shut and his mind drifted off to ponder over the strange events of today. He'd heard Kuran's voice in his head, crystal clear and answering back to him. In all the years that he'd resided at the manor, never had that happened before. Regret at not having questioned the Chairman about this little abnormality permeated his thoughts.<p>

'_You are not here to greet me Zero, what are you doing? Not sneaking around my room I hope, although I do so feel like punishing you for last night.'_

Lilac eyes snapped open. Well, if he was going crazy, he might as well get some answers first before they throw him in an institute, bound from head to toe in a strait jacket. '_Last night? Remind me why I deserve to be punished, I seem to have forgotten.'_

Kaname was walking through the crowd of hormonal teenagers, flanked on every side by his ever loyal pawns. In his peripheral vision he could see Yuki in a struggle to tame the raging girls, they seemed to be more daring today with their advances as the other prefect was missing but Yuki and her troubles were far from Kaname's mind, he really couldn't care less to be honest because Zero, _his_ Zero, was asking _him_ why he deserved to be punished. This innocent little query had just ignited his neither regions and if it wasn't for his iron-clad control, he'd be sporting a pretty embarrassing erection right about now, no need to give anyone the wrong impression. It was time to play to his little advantage over his lovely Zero. '_Oh, you don't remember? Now why should the master have to remind the pet of his digressions.'_ A pause.

'_I'm not your pet and I know you messed with my head last night.' _Zero bit back, dropping all pretense of trying to wheedle information out of the pureblood.

'_I didn't just mess with your head, are you sure you want to remember what happened last night?'_

Zero hesitated, caught off guard by Kuran's bluntness and unsure of how to answer. It was Kaname who spoke or rather thought first.

'_You want to know how I can do this and you want your gun back. Pet.' _He sighed. '_You're so deliciously greedy, just like in bed.'_

Bark tore off the tree Zero had clawed down and he would've wrenched the tree right out of its roots if he could. "Don't let him mess with you. Relax." He murmured. '_I know everything leads back to last night. How you can hear my thoughts and why I can't remember anything.'_

'_And if it does?'_

'_Then I'll make you tell me.'_

Kaname almost stumbled on his way into the classroom but somehow managed to make it look graceful and intended. Aidou and Ruka looked at him in awe. _Make him?_ The thought of Zero trying to dominate _him_ was absolutely hilarious. He chose a seat close to the window which, coincidentally enough had been the exact same seat Zero had sat in during the day. The rest of the night class took their seats after the pureblood had gotten comfortable; from the aristocrats first, to the normal class vampires last, Kaname paid no attention though. '_Zero, the day you manage to dominate me is the day you stop drinking my blood.'_

Zero smirked, completely oblivious to how much he resembled Kaname in that moment. '_Is that a challenge?' _He froze, feeling as if a bucket of ice water had just been dumped over his head. Here he was bantering with the pureblood as if they were casual buddies. This was the person who had tormented him all his life, robbed him of the life and the brother he loved. He felt like a traitor to his brother. In his little trauma of emotions Zero had forgotten that Kaname could hear every single thought.

Kaname couldn't explain the mixture of irritation and anger he felt brewing inside. Was it the fact that even after he'd erased the hunter's memories Zero still tormented himself over his pathetic twin or was it the fact that Kaname had actually enjoyed their somewhat playful banter throughout the day, had enjoyed the fact that Zero had lowered his guard towards him and it wasn't drug induced? _No, I can't be, don't be foolish. Last night was a one off thing. It meant nothing._ _'Zero, come to my room tonight if you do not wish to see your precious gun melted into scrap metal, no exceptions.'_ Kaname thought before cutting off the connection.

Zero felt ashamed for flinching at the sharp, unemotional tone Kuran had used. Why the hell should he care, this was normal. A stubborn part of his mind disagreed though, saying he'd actually liked it, this other side of Kuran. He scoffed. There was only one side to Kuran and that was the monster drenched in blood and keeping him captive by a tainted chain.

The rattling of a horse-drawn carriage appeared rounding a corner to stop next to Zero, snapping him out of his little reverie. He pushed himself off the tree, remembering to toss the piece of bark behind him, into the bushes before straightening up and walking over to the carriage. The driver hopped off his wooden seat and pulled open the polished handle of the door for the newcomer inside. Tiny white ballet flats appeared like two miniature ghosts before a delicate, slender figure stepped out. Long, lavender coloured tresses blew in the gentle wind of the night and almost clear, blue eyes looked up at him, a shy smile gracing the vampire's face. The vampire tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and spoke, "My name is Kurenai Maria. You must be my guide around campus. If it is not too much trouble, may I know your name?"

Zero blatantly stared at the new addition to Cross Academy. The trickle of power vampires always exuded was something he could naturally sense; even amongst the weakest lot but this one, he felt nothing from her, not even a trickle of what she was capable of. She felt like a human. "Kiriyuu Zero." He'd have to be cautious. Irritation washed through his tense body when he remembered where his Bloody Rose was. _Prefect, you're a sitting target for the wolf yet again._

"Oh!" Her eyes light up with recognition. "Kiriyuu…as in those famous hunters?"

Zero pulled away from her intense stare, uncomfortable and answered with a mumbled, "Yeah." An innocent question no doubt but one that seared like acid through his lungs. He wanted so badly to leave. Years of training told him this girl was dangerous and without his gun only made things worse. "Your stuff will be brought to your room. Hurry up, let's go." He spun around without waiting for a reply and started off down the path to the Chairman's office. There was no way in hell he was going to show her around school in the middle of the night despite the Chairman's claims that the school was perfectly safe. He wouldn't be taking any chances.

Maria tailed close behind after waving the carriage off, the sound of the horses hooves clopping on the brick paved road grew more distant the further they got until it disappeared entirely. She analysed the figure walking in front of her like an interesting experiment that must be dissected and examined. Shoulders tense, back straight, lean but well-muscled body and fangs as sharp as a surgeon's scalpel, the body of a killer. She couldn't, for the life of her comprehend why Lady Shizuka wanted Zero so much, revenge on Kuran Kaname she understood but then why the need to keep him alive, why not just kill the boy and be done with it_. I could do it right now; _she thought but quickly rid herself of the plan. Even she understood the idiocy of that idea; Kuran would incinerate her in a heartbeat if he ever felt the bond with Zero disintegrate like ash in the wind. _We should just swap the twins; this one talks less than the other one. _She toyed with various scenarios of Kuran's reaction upon discovering the fact that he possessed the wrong twin; her inner musings left her blind to the surroundings and she ended up bumping into the hunter's lean back. _Oh, he is quite built._

Zero shot her a glare, but still held open the door for the smaller vampire to enter first.

"Thank you, Zero. Most men seem to have lost the gift of decent manners." She stepped through the door and into the warm interior of the building, immediately using her arm to shield her fragile eyes from the brightness of the room. Electronic lights shone from everywhere, giving the shadows no room to fester and breed in the corners. She waited for Zero to shut the door and resume their little 'tour' to the Chairman's office.

Zero took the lead and continued on, feeling horribly uneasy with the vampire behind him. It was obvious that she wouldn't dare try anything on campus but you never knew for sure when it came to the bloodsuckers. It seemed they had a love for disobeying the rules. Tell them no and they said yes. He just wanted this troublesome task over and done with.

Upon arriving in front the mahogany door of the Chairman's office, Zero was almost tempted to sprint back the other way as brief flashes of their earlier conversation came to mind. No need to stay. "Well, here it is, good night."

"Wait!" Maria reached out and her perfectly manicured hands made a grab for the hem of Zero's shirt. With lightning quick reflexes, Zero twisted around and caught her arm midway, grip like unyielding steel. It took every ounce of his self-control not to twist the vampire's arm behind her back and shoot her in the heart with a gun he no longer had in his possession. He let her go when her face scrunched up in pain.

Maria absently rubbed the arm Zero had caught as if she hadn't actually felt the pain at all, "I'm sorry, I must've startled you but please don't leave just yet."

"You're a vampire; it shouldn't be too difficult for you to find your way to the Moon dorms-"

The door slammed open with a resounding bang! Almost giving Zero a heart attack. Cross stood in the doorway clothed in strange baby pink pyjamas and matching slippers, he had a stern look on his face, eyebrows creased and mouth set into a thin line. "Zero, I'm sure I never taught my son to ignore a damsel in distress, you should be ashamed!" He turned to the wide eyed vampire, "Hello Miss Maria, welcome to Cross Academy. I hope you enjoy life here."

Silence.

Maria finally spoke up; weary of the human in front of her. "U-um thank you, but it's okay, I'll find my own way around. I wouldn't want to impose on Zero's hospitality."

"Nonsense! Zero would be more than willing to escort you to your room." He turned to face the hunter all sunshine and unicorns. "Wouldn't you _Zero_." Twitch.

"S-sure."

"Great! Well, welcome again Maria and I'll see you both in class tomorrow because the night classes have just concluded. Goodnight kids!" The door slammed shut leaving the two vampires alone in painfully awkward silence.

"…Let's go." Zero couldn't help but get the feeling that he'd just narrowly avoided an oncoming apocalypse, in the form of moods swings and those hideous pink slippers.

* * *

><p>A sharp knock on the door drew Kaname out of his short nap; Ruka's muffled voice drifted through the thick panes of wood. "It's me, Ruka. Lord Kaname, you requested this morning that we speak in the confines of your room." Kaname sat up and glided long fingers through his hair, disappointment evident on his features, his wonderfully arrogant pet never knocked. He picked the gun up off the glass coffee table and stroked it, almost sensually from tip to handle, paying special attention to the words 'Bloody Rose' engraved on the side. So many vampires had been reduced to ashes before this ghastly weapon but the one who wielded it with such viscousness…oh how this tool acquired such a horrid beauty. He placed it back into a velvet lined mahogany box and snapped the lid shut, satisfied when he heard the lock click back into place; he lay back down on the couch, head resting against the plush arm.<p>

"Enter."

Ruka opened the door and proudly stepped inside. The moment her gaze landed on the sight of her Lord so relaxed on the couch, she knew that she would follow him to the end of the world. Kaname was absolutely breathtaking. Moonlight penetrated past the flimsy silk fabric of the curtains to skim intricate patterns along the panes of his face and neck. He looked like a sleeping angel; he was the very definition of perfection.

A slim, pale hand reached out and motioned for her to come closer and she obeyed, standing before her Lord she kept her head bowed and awaited his next order but Kaname made no move; he just lay there calm and serene. Feeling bold, Ruka languidly climbed on top of the resting pureblood to straddle his waist, palms on each side of his head. She leaned over his face, bathing it in shadow and made a small slit along her neck with a well-manicured nail. The crimson essence of her life dripped thrice onto Kaname's face, temptingly close to his lips.

Red eyes slowly opened to regard Ruka with genuine interest; there was no anger or disgust in his gaze, merely curiosity. "I do not recall you ever being this bold Ruka." She flushed a dark shade of pink, more prominent against the pale background of her face

"Forgive me, Lord Kaname but I thought I would help you relieve the stress." She couldn't plug the flow of emotions bubbling up inside her. "I would do anything for you Lord Kaname, whatever you wish for, I would even face oblivion if it was for you!"

Kaname chuckled, clearly amused with her confession. How many times did that make now, he pondered. "Ruka, you would be of no use to me dead." He glided a finger along her face and across her lips. To her it felt like the highest quality silk, so glorious was the feel of Kaname's hands on her. Her eyes unconsciously slid closed and she gave a shudder, desperately craving for more until she felt those wonderful lips she dreamed of every night descend upon her in a flurry of kisses. Those lips arrived along the curve of her neck and after what felt like centuries, pierced the fragile flesh of her skin. She felt the blood rush out of her body to fuel the ravenous pureblood holding her, too tightly but she couldn't feel it. Darkness fluttered along the edge of her vision until everything was drenched in black.

* * *

><p>What was this feeling? It was ugly and disgusting. It felt like acid spewing forth from his stomach to poison his entire body. He wanted to hurt, he wanted rip and kill and tear everything apart. Starting with Ruka.<p>

Zero had convinced himself to go to the damn pureblood after dropping Maria off at her room but upon arriving at his destination he'd notice the door was ajar. Kuran never left his door open whether he was present or not, it just didn't happen. So, feeling curiosity at its finest he took a peek inside only to witness Kuran biting into the neck of TC Ruka. What he felt at that moment was complete bloodlust, everything became blindingly hot. It made him want to kill.

Zero wrenched his gaze away from the two and slid to the ground, back against the wall, knees drawn up against his chest and thin arms wrapped tightly around his body as if it could shield him from the scene replaying over and over again in his mind. He was shaken and confused with the whirlwind of emotions rampaging through him like wildfire. "Make it stop, make it stop." He repeated over and over again like a mantra.

"It won't stop zero."

He gasped at the sight of the pureblood kneeling over him, caging him in. When had that happened? Was he so distraught that he hadn't felt the pureblood approaching him at all? If only the other hunters could see him now, he'd be a laughing stock. "Get the hell away from me Kuran." He attempted to shove Kuran back only for the pureblood to wrap an arm around his waist and haul him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Zero struggled with all his might but catching sight of Ruka lying unconscious on the ground caused his body to tense up. The onslaught of emotions battered him again and again, a constant reminder of the scene that had played out not moments ago in this very room. He wanted so desperately to puke up everything he'd eaten in the past week to rid himself of the toxic brewing within his system.

Kaname tossed his struggling captive down into the plush pillows atop the bed. He caught both of Zero's flailing arms and locked them behind his back before climbing on top of Zero to straddle his back. The body beneath froze causing a devious smirk to form on the purebloods face.

"Pet, what is troubling you?" He leaned down, applying pressure on Zero's arms. The hunter moaned in pain. _Ahh, what music to my ears, _Kaname thought.

"Don't call me that, you sick bastard. Get the hell off me!" It was useless but he had to try. If only to escape from this nightmare and these horrid emotions plaguing him.

"I rather like the position we're in right now Pet so no, I don't think I'll be getting off." He licked a short trail up the side of Zero's face and ended with a chaste kiss to his cheek. Making sure he had a firm grip on Zero's arms he ground down repeatedly on the prefect's back, leaving no room for doubt in Zero's mind as to the nature of Kuran's intentions. He loathed to admit it but he was afraid of the pureblood, afraid of how he would react if the situation dragged on.

"Were you jealous, love?" He ground down harder on Zero causing the bed to shudder from his strength. "Were you jealous that it wasn't you I was feasting upon?" Zero squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth together, determined to deny Kuran the satisfaction of hearing him moan like a wanton whore. The friction of Kaname and the bed was resulting in an uncomfortable hardness in his neither regions.

"I'd be happier if you made her your wife instead then you can fuck her as much as you want." Kaname threw back his head and laughed.

"Zero." He cooed. "Who said I wasn't doing that already."

The torrent of emotions that slammed into Zero's gut with the impact of a two tonne truck left him disoriented. "What did say."

Kaname grinned, that devious glint never leaving his amber eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself Zero."

"No." Zero couldn't comprehend what came over him, what overrode the logical aspect of his brain to replace it with barbarism. Like a rabid animal he roared, "No!"

"Zero." Kaname said with utter calmness and authority. "Zero. My Zero," he repeated over and over again as if to calm a frightened child. He nuzzled his face against the uneasy body beneath him, breathing in the alluring scent that was solely Zero's. His pet was beginning to feel it, the desire to keep his master all to himself. Kaname couldn't say he wasn't pleased with the results. He'd expected the hunter to continue denying him and even to run far away. This was progressing faster than he'd expected. Had yesterday's events been the catalyst? No matter. He showered Zero's face with tiny kisses; his cheeks, his eyes, his nose, his mouth. "You know I would never leave you. You'd never be able to protect yourself from the savage beasts craving your blood and your body. For you are mine in the past, present and future. No other will take your place by my side. They are toys, you are different." He didn't know what had compelled him to speak those words to Zero. Had it been compassion in the heat of the moment or lies to reassure the hunter and lull him to a sense of false security. He released Zero's arms and cradled his face, leaning in closer; a red appendage flicked out to lick Zero's lips, delighted as they opened up to welcome his persistent tongue. In the flurry of kisses, Zero had somehow managed to twist his body around so that Kaname was now straddling his stomach, the prefect's shirt lay discarded in a corner of the bed. They separated, a line of saliva trailing down Zero's chin as evidence of their activities.

The pain from before was slowly dissipating to be replaced with something hot and fiery, it gnawed through the very marrow of his bones and made his body sing every time Kaname touched him. "Make it stop, M-Master."

Kaname smirked against the nipple he had been showering so much attention too before he bit down with sharp fangs. Zero gasped at the sharp spike of pain. Tiny specks of blood welled up around it and he lapped at the droplets of blood greedily. "I am, pet. You have to stop being so greedy for my attention. Although I have to say, I don't particularly mind." Zero moaned and threaded his hands through Kaname's hair, urging the pureblood even closer; he buried his face in the soft, sweet smelling, brown hair, inhaling the scent that was solely _his_ master's. Kaname, impatient, tore open the font of Zero's pants to free his straining member. Zero flushed deep crimson at the sounds his throat produced when he felt Kaname's fingers grasp his erection.

"I have a gift for you Zero. Will you accept it?" All Zero could do was nod, the irrational desire to please his master was overwhelming. Kaname smiled before reaching over to the bedside table and extracting a small, red box. "I'm sure you remember this." The lid flipped open and he withdrew a silver ring, engraved with the letters K.K, it was far too large to fit around a finger or thumb and realisation dawned on him as Kaname secured it around his aching member.

"N-no, take it off…hurts. Don't want it."

Kaname pressed his lips against the hunter's. Zero moaned shamelessly. The kiss was sloppy and wet, with Kaname dominating. More hunger than love but it seemed to calm the raging monster inside Zero's chest. For now at lest.

"I want you, Zero. Turn over." Zero obeyed, glassy eyed and got on all fours so he was facing the couch Kaname had been…doing what on? He winced as a hazy memory dwelled on the edge of his consciousness, screaming at him to remember...something.

The pureblood pulled the tatters of Zero's pants down his legs and effectively coated his fingers with saliva, satisfied, he circled a finger around Zero's hole before breaching the tight ring of muscles. Zero flinched at the uncomfortable intrusion in his rear, "N-no." He blindly groped behind him trying to wrench Kaname's finger out but the pureblood was having none of that. He shoved Zero down into the sheets, face first.

"What's happened, love? You were so willing for me to fill you up just a moment ago."

"I don't want-"He caught a glimpse of light brown hair, a limp arm…Ruka! The memories of what occurred merely moments ago flooded into him like a raging tsunami. What was he doing? Why was he letting Kuran do this to him while he accepted it like some submissive puppy! The weight of the ring around his member snapped him back to reality. He spun around, catching Kaname by surprise, enough for the pureblood to withdraw his finger and fall back against the bed, eyes wide and confused. Zero leapt off the bed, almost tumbling over his pants pooled around his legs, he kicked them off in his haste and stumbled over to stand near Ruka. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and his chest rose and fell with each painful breath.

Throughout all this, Kaname had remained seated on the bed watching Zero as he stumbled about the room. He was reminded of his little fantasy and was faintly amused that it had actually become a reality. "You look quite ravishing, pet. I would take you by force if I didn't feel so put off right now." he said, irritated now with the mood spoilt.

Zero watched him like a hawk, tense and cautious. "How can you read my mind?" He paused to analyse Kuran's reaction. Nothing. "Where's my gun?"

The pureblood smiled. Zero never ceased to entertain him. Here was, naked from the waist down, shirt completely unbuttoned, hair dishevelled and sporting an exquisitely fine cock ring and yet he had the nerve to demand things from his master, oh Zero was wonderfully entertaining indeed. The best thing was that the hunter belonged solely to him and he'd make sure that no other soul, living or dead would ever get to witness this ravenous site of his Zero. It was time to end their game for tonight but it wasn't like Kaname couldn't play around a little. "Your gun is in the wooden box on the table." Zero snatched it up and attempted to pry open the lid. _Really, does he never stop to appreciate beauty? _He thought. "You need a key." Kaname didn't need to read Zero's mind to see that he was weighing all his options for the best possible course of action but Kaname would win in the end, Zero needed that gun if he wanted a fighting chance against the horrors of the night.

"What do you want?" Zero mumbled, looking like road kill.

"Oh don't look as if the world is going to end. Many people would commit murder to be my consort." Kaname couldn't conceal the traces of smugness in his voice, he knew he'd won; he beckoned for Zero to come to him. "If my sight has not failed me, you're still hard." Zero stopped in his tracks and he truly did look like the world was about to end. So lovely was his face in that moment of defeat that Kaname decided to commit it forever to memory.

"I'm not going to-"

"Stop speaking and come here. Do you not want your Bloody Rose back?"

Zero looked down at the carpet, noticing tiny droplets of blood and idly wondered why he wasn't craving the crimson substance like he usually would.

"Because you're with me and her blood _is_ rather bitter, I doubt you'd want a taste of that. Haven't I told you before Zero that the blood you crave the most is mine."

"Get out of my head."

"But it's far too fun and I must if you never tell me anything." Kaname felt unusually high from Zero's defeat. Had it always felt this good in the past?

Zero's legs bumped against the edge of the massive bed. His head was down and his shoulders were completely tense, fists clenched together on either side. Kaname sat still, observing his fledgling for quite some time. It unnerved Zero that he was being scrutinized like an animal in a cage and made him want to cover himself. Maybe kicking off his pants hadn't been the best idea. "Are you just going to stare, you sick, bloodsucking leech."

"So impatient, love." He chose to ignore the little scathing insult, "Do you want my hands upon your shameless body that much?" He chuckled. "Always so greedy…" Kaname wrapped an arm around Zero's waist and neck; he forced Zero's head down to his mouth so he could whisper into the hunter's ear. "Shall we play a game? If you can remain standing after one minute, I will leave you alone for three weeks, deal?"

_It sounds too good to be true_, Zero thought, which meant that it was. With Kuran, there was always a catch to the game. Well, the pureblood was going to grope him up anyway, one minute wouldn't kill him. "Alright, but you have to swear on it."

"I wouldn't lie to you." Zero scoffed, now where had he heard that before?

"Shall we begin?"

"Whatever-aaahhhh." Zero fell and would've hit the ground and ended up with a nasty bruise on his skull if it wasn't for the arm around his waist holding him up.

Kaname chuckled, his mouth wrapped around Zero's member sent vibrations up the hunter's body. Who knew his pet was so adorably sensitive.

Zero tried to shove the hungry pureblood away but it only made Kaname more aggressive. He released Zero's erection with a wet pop and using the arm around Zero's waist, pulled the hunter onto his lap so his pet sat straddling his thighs, crotches pressed against the other. Kaname threaded his fingers through Zero's and pulled the prefect's hand to his own pulsing member. "Do it yourself. I want to watch."

Humiliation coloured Zero's cheeks but he knew there was no going back. He grasped his erection and shuddered from the coldness of his hands after how hot Kaname's mouth had been.

"Rub yourself." Zero slowly moved his hand up and down, gaining speed. His head fell onto Kaname's shoulder and he rubbed his face against the pureblood's neck, the familiar scent invading and overriding his senses. Time and sanity lost all meaning and it wasn't long before he could feel the tingles of release but that damn ring was denying him the final plunge.

"Take it off. Take it off, please Master." Kaname's grin would've terrified Zero if he'd seen it.

"Well, since my lovely pet asked so nicely." Kaname turned his head to capture Zero's lips in a searing kiss, easily gaining dominance. While the hunter was distracted, he wrapped his hand around Zero's erection and loosened the ring.

Zero felt his orgasm hit him like torrent of water and he shuddered crying out in ecstasy. He squeezed his thighs around Kaname's waist as semen squirted out, splattering his chin and both their stomachs. Zero shook from the aftermath, eyes half lidded and panting heavily, one hand still holding his limp member and the other was clenched around Kaname's right arm.

"You're beautiful Zero. All mine." Kaname ran a finger along Zero's chin, smearing it with his essence. He brought the finger to Zero's lips. "Lick." He ordered. A pink tongue darted out to lap at his finger. It was becoming quite a habit of Kaname's to do this. There was no strength left in the hunter's body and Zero lay exhausted against Kaname's shoulder, trying to regain his breath.

The minutes ticked by with the two resting in the others embrace. Kaname paid no heed to his own painful erection, opting instead to continue holding and caressing his tired Zero. He truly has no stamina in the sexual department, he thought, amused. He'd drop his pet off to his dorms later along with the gun.

Hot tears cascaded down Ruka's porcelain face as she lay on the ground feigning unconsciousness. No sound escaped her lips and her body was as rigid as death. Sorrow and disgust battered her soul when she'd heard Lord Kaname moan in pleasure to the cries of the Level E. He did not deserve even an ounce of Kaname's attention; no doubt he had poisoned her Lord's mind. Zero would not taint the elite with his filthy presence any longer, she would make sure it.

* * *

><p>Kurenai Maria sat on the edge of the bed in her room, eyes closed in concentration.<p>

"_I told you not to play around too much."_ A feminine voice resounded throughout her mind.

"_It was much too fun though, you should have seen them groping each other like animals in heat. If Kuran Kaname is so easily distracted by such things, why not have the other twin look like Zero, they are twins after all…A willing Zero seemed to leave him blind to his surroundings; he didn't even notice the girl regaining consciousness! She may prove to be a useful tool in the future."_

"_He almost caught you, do not do that again. But I will take your plan into consideration. If we can mask Ichiru with enough power than it'd be possible to trick Kuran into believing that Zero is still with him. He will eventually discover the truth but we shall be long gone by that time. All we require is time."_

"_He will kill Ichiru after he discovers the truth. I expect a fair bit of torture before the final blow."_

"_It does not matter. He is expendable."_

The connection was cut off and Maria was left alone in the room to ponder the beginnings of a new plan set into motion.

* * *

><p>I realized that each chapter seems to follow a formula of: Daytime = Yuki and Zero than nighttime = encounter with Kaname. How depressing...I need to stop that, feels like something Twilight would do.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Warnings: **Rape in this chapter. Poorly edited, I'm sorry.

Soooo last update was...last year, sorry about that I had exam after assignment after exam and just couldn't find any time to write anything. Plus I'm moving countries in December so busybusybusy next month.

Also I seriously haven't written anything in a year so this chapter may be a bit off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Zero."<em>

_Ignore him._

"_Zero." Stern. Angry._

_Ignore him._

_Cold, bony fingers grasped his thin arm and spun him around. Red eyes captured his own. _

"_Did you do this?" Kaname gestured to the shattered vase, blood red roses littered the carpeted floor like an ocean of blood. _

_Zero stayed silent. Don't speak. Don't say anything._

_Kaname signed. "Of course it was you…who else would've done such a thing."_

_The hand holding Zero's arm tightened. It hurt but he wouldn't give Kaname the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. "I hate them." Good job you idiot, just get him angrier._

"_They were not yours to break, Zero."Kaname's tone was almost…happy? Why? Why wasn't he angry? _

_Zero started shivering. He was afraid. Why wasn't Kaname mad like all the other times he'd 'accidentally' broken something. Kaname's grip tightened, if that were even possible making Zero cry out._

"_It seems I've been far too lenient with you Zero." He started towards Zero's large bed, far too big for a child of Zero's stature._

_Adrenaline coursed through Zero's veins, his body screamed danger and he did the first thing that came to mind. He bit Kaname. _

_His tormentor stopped dead in his tracks, surprise evident all over his face. Zero gazed right back at him, Kaname's arm wedged into his mouth. His teeth hadn't been strong enough to break the skin but it sure as hell would leave quite the obvious bruise tomorrow._

"_Oh Zero, only you, my love."_

"_Don't c-" Zero's next words were knocked out of him as he was tossed onto the bed, disoriented and confused. Kaname was upon him in a second. Zero panicked, feeling trapped between his predators' arms, he thrashed about desperate to get away. You should've just ignored him you idiot! _

"_Zero."_

_He froze up completely and loathed himself for doing it. You're pathetic._

_The monster smiled at him. "Good boy."_

_Zero was pulled up inbetween Kaname's legs, his exposed back to his tormentors' hard chest. Zero wanted to run away, hide under the ground and never come out. He loathed him, hated him so much. An arm was pressed to his lips, the one he'd bit. What did he want, for Zero to kiss it better? He almost shuddered at the very thought of putting his lips anywhere near the purebloods body. Being this close almost made him puke. The arm pressed harder against his face. He shoved it away, intent on getting out. Unfortunately, Kaname had didn't plans._

"_Zero." A hand wrapped itself around Zero's neck, he froze, again. Twice in one night, why don't you just prostrate yourself in front of him aye you stupid idiot._

"_All you had to do was ask, my little hunter." What? Zero couldn't speak, the hand was still firmly wrapped around his neck, restricting his breathing. _

_Kaname smiled and before Zero knew what was happening he bit into his own arm. Zero flinched back in alarm, only managing to shove himself further into the monster towering above him. Blood dripped down into Zeros silver hair tainting it red. Kaname brought his arm back round to Zero's stunned face._

_No, he thought, he doesn't expect me to…apparently he was._

"_Drink, Zero."_

"_If you think I'll-" Kaname shoved his arm into Zero's face, smearing him with red. Zero was too stunned to react, blood stained his tongue. It should've been disgusting. It should've tasted like metal, like rotting food and decaying animals. It shouldn't have tasted like sweet honey, like water after a year in a desert. Zero shouldn't want more, but he did. _

_He latched onto Kaname's arm suckling like a newborn pup. Cool fingers stroked his head, he could practically feel Kaname's satisfaction burning holes into his skull but he couldn't stop. Monster._

_Zero couldn't tell how long he'd sat there entangled in his demon's arms lapping away at the blood of this monster. So when the arm was taken away he tried to pull it back, he wanted more. Kaname chuckled, effectively shattering Zero out of his blood induced haze. He looked at his hands, they were shaking. What was doing? Pale arms wrapped tight around his lithe frame. The cut had already healed. Zero couldn't breathe, he felt as if his whole world had been wrenched out from under this feet. _

"_You're getting used to the taste of my blood Zero, good boy." He didn't want to 'get used to it' he wasn't a monster. Too late, his mind mocked._

_Nimble fingers tilted Zero's head around so he could just see Kaname in his peripheral vision. The pureblood leaned in closer and Zero could feel Kaname's breath on his neck. So hot. He didn't even have it in him to fight against the pureblood anymore, so tired was he. Kaname nuzzled against Zero's neck murmuring something along the lines of, "…so proud of you." Zero didn't move, didn't even flinch when Kaname pressed his lips against Zero's, he lapped at the blood around Zero's mouth, taking his time. Zero felt lost, he didn't know what to do anymore, the blood had been so…delicious, he couldn't stop._

_Out of everyone in this mansion, you're the one that's the monster._

_Zero closed his eyes, too tired to fight. All he'd wanted was to find Ichiru._

_I know._

* * *

><p>Zero opened his eyes, Bloody Rose clutched tight to his chest, breath coming out in shallow gasps. Does he mean to torment me even in my sleep. A shudder wracked through his very bones. 'Monster,' echoed throughout his mind. He shook his head from side to side. No. Never. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and froze, blood turning ice cold. He tore the sheets off his body and was greeted with dried semen splattered all over his thighs. Zero was almost too afraid to move for fear of discovering any other 'surprises.' He closed his eyes. You have to get up eventually. Zero drew in a deep breath and hauled himself off the bed, almost celebrating when everything appeared normal, almost.<p>

Warm semen dribbled down his legs making him want to spew. Did that bastard really…Zero couldn't think anymore, didnt really want to. He sprinted into the bathroom and turned on the shower, hot or cold it didn't matter. He stepped inside ignoring the freezing jet of water hitting his face. He felt soiled, dirtied. Well, after last night you should be. Don't think about it. Forget it all. Everything. Nothing happened. He had his gun back and that's all that mattered.

_You can keep denying it Zero, won't stop the fact that it happened love._

Zero almost smashed his skull into the glass door of the shower in surprise. How the hell could I have forgotten.

_Well, you do seem to enjoy taking action far more than thinking things through, my dear Zero._

_Get the hell out of my head._

_Never._

It Zero hadn't known better Kuran had almost sounded playful. As if. The only emotions he possessed were sick glee and sick glee.

_You're very cruel Zero, I can be kind you know._

_The day that happens is when I'd eat Yuki's arm. _Why couldn't the bastard leave him alone. He was everywhere, his dreams, his head. Zero didn't even know what privacy was anymore.

_Oh? I'm holding you to that promise Zero._

_You're sick._

_You said it._

Zero turned off the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it around his waist. He wanted to ask. Needed to know but he already knew didn't he?

_Yes._

_I didn't say anything._

_You didn't need to. I took you in your sleep. Not as fun as when you're awake I must say but I can say that even when asleep you're quite the little moaner. _

Zero prayed for the ground to swallow him whole. His hands shook as he pulled on his uniform. He only had two classes today, he could skip duty. Yuki would be able to handle it on her own.

_Can she really?_

Zero let out an involuntary growl, _don't you fucking dare. _He heard Kuran laughing.

_Then come protect her from the evil vampires Zero._

_I'm serious Kuran, you even think about hurting her and I'll rip you apart._

Silence.

_My chamber, tonight. If you are one second late I will tear her piece by piece and make sure you devour every last drop of her blood, dear Zero. Do I make myself clear? _Zero knew that tone all too well. Kaname wasn't bluffing.

_Yes._

_Maybe I shall break every limb and leave her screaming and bleeding for my vampires instead Zero, your choice._

_Yes…Master._

_Good boy._

If Yuki ever dies, it'll be your fault. Kaname never had to say it out loud but Zero knew all too well. Everything he loved Kaname would rip away, anything he valued the pureblood would destroy, until nothing was left but Kaname himself. He vowed ages past that he would never let that happen but he couldn't help but feel that he was somehow trying to win a losing battle. He remembered something Kuran had once told him.

_I don't ever lose Zero. Remember that._

* * *

><p>"You okay Zero?" Big, brown eyes looked up at Zero. Concern was written all over Yuki's face.<p>

"I'm fine Yuki."

"Are you sure? You don't look fine." She emphasized, pointing at the dark circles around Zero's eyes. "Did you have a scary nightmare?" She joked, cheshire grin beaming up at Zero. He looked away, uncomfortable. If only she knew.

"I'm fine."

Yuki didn't seem satisfied but she let it go when the huge double doors to the Moon Dorm opened, followed by a torrent of screams. She ran off to restrain a bunch of squabbling girls attempting to get a photo of Aido. The vampire in question wasn't helping much either as he posed ridiculously in front of the multitude of cameras and phones. "Aido, can you please stop!"

Aido continued posing, "Yuki…it's not my fault they want a memento of my devastating beauty," he all but whined, "I'm just trying to contribute to society and make everyone happy, isn't that right girls?" More screams as he licked his lips mindful not to reveal his sharp fangs. Lord Kaname wouldn't be happy with him if he did that.

"You can help by going to class." Yuki was almost knocked over by the torrent of crazed students desperately trying to get a photo. She was going to have one hell of a time hunting each camera down and confiscating them. Where was Zero to help, he would've been able to scare them off.

"I'd rather be doing this, it's so much more fun don't you think?" Aido winked at the crowd which almost deafened Yuki in their rabid screaming.

"Damnit Aido, just go to class!" Yuki shouted, she needed a vacation.

Ruka watched the transaction with obvious disgust. How was Aido even a vampire? He was more of a shame to their class than anything. Her sharp gaze scanned the crowd of humans, searching for a flash of silver hair, she found him easily enough. Zero stood alone glaring the day class students into nervously shuffling away from him. Ruka felt an itching desire to tear him apart with her fangs; it would be easy, like breaking glass. She would make it look like an accident; god knows how many enemies a vampire hunter would have. It would be easy and then Kaname would be hers, forever.

"Ruka."

Ruka turned so fast, she almost gave herself whiplash. Kaname stood there tall, proud and absolutely perfect. Aido also stopped his exuberant posing, happy smile lighting up his face. Kain seemed more interested in staring at Aido then at Kaname. "Lord Kaname," Ruka greeted the pureblood. Kaname nodded to her and strode right past. Ruka noticed that Kaname was heading towards classes which would also lead him to Zero. She felt as if she'd just swallowed acid. Why was it him!? What made Zero so special that Kaname had acted that way last night. Nothing. There was nothing unique or special about the hunter at all. He was a dying vampire, maybe that's what had interested Lord Kaname, maybe he just wanted to play around and mess with the hunter before killing him. That was it, she concluded, Kaname would kill Zero off eventually when he got bored.

_And if he doesn't?_

_Well, she'd do it herself. It'd be easy._

Maria stood a fair distance away from the other vampires. Sweet smile adorning her innocent face. Some of the males from the day class stared in awe.

Kain grabbed a hold of Aido and dragged him away from the crowd of screaming girls but not before Aido could whisper to Yuki, "I'm completely against this but Kaname has ordered me to invite you and your grumpy partner to my party tonight, so…bring a present."

Yuki could only stare. What had just happened?

"You heard didn't you." Zero heard, all too clearly. "Have I ever made empty threats, Zero?"

"No."

"Don't be late now."

Bloody Rose rested in his blazer pocket, a comforting weight against the hell he knew would surely happen tonight. Zero felt an oncoming headache just waiting to happen. He really needed a vacation, someplace quiet and far, far away.

_My manor is quiet and far away…well maybe quiet isn't the most accurate description is it, especially when you are there._

_Far away from you._

_Oh Zero, there is no place on this planet where you could hide from me. Not even in death would I let you go._

_And if I died? I'd be rid of you at least._

_No, because even then, you would still be mine._

Zero watched the group of vampires walk up to class with Kaname leading the procession. Was death not even enough for salvation? What was the cost of freedom then? All Zero had ever wanted was to find Ichiru.

* * *

><p>To say Kaname was bored was an understatement. He would've rather had to deal with rabid, hormonal teenage girls than sit here watching vampires converse and covertly stare at him from a distance. At least Aido was proving to be somewhat of an entertainment as Kaname watched him tear open present after present and run around chatting to the others. Kaname wanted his pretty hunter here within the proximity of his arms. He wanted to take Zero gasping, flushed and wanton for his touch right here on this couch where everyone could see so they would know that Zero was his. He would then reward his lovely hunter with his blood; god knows how much it affected Kaname to see Zero lapping up his blood like a starved kitten. All mine. Kaname had always been a patient person but tonight was just not one of those nights. It may have been the fact that he'd invaded Zero's mind so frequently today, it did take up a lot of his strength after all. Luckily for Kaname though he didn't have to wait any longer for Zero and Yuki arrived (in uniform of course).<p>

Yuki held a brightly wrapped gift and presented it to Aido who immediately tore into it whooped with joy when he found an electronic toy car inside. Kaname saw Zero role his eyes and he chuckled which earned him a strange look from Ruka who was standing off to his right. He ignored her and stood up, prepared to leave.

"Lord Kaname, may I accompany you?"

Kaname turned to address Ruka, he was smiling as he replied, "forgive me Ruka but I am tired, perhaps another time."

She looked dejected but gave curt nod, "Yes Lord Kaname, I'm sorry for disturbing you." Ruka glanced at Zero standing awkwardly against a pole, obviously uncomfortable. Yuki was laughing with Ichijou about something stupid Aido had done as a child. Aido was flailing about denying the fact that he could've done something that idiotic. She would have to keep an eye on Zero and make sure he didn't try anything funny.

Zero hated this. Parties were never his thing, not back then and definitely not now but Yuki had insisted they come and say happy birthday to Aido at least, two seconds she had said it would take, this was turning out to be a lot longer than two seconds. Zero could've just as easily gone back, Yuki could take care of herself she wasn't weak in the slightest but Kaname's threat so vividly clear in his mind made him hesitate every time he felt a powerful desire to retreat back to the safety of his bed. He scoffed, not even that was safe from the purebloods prying mind. Lilac eyes closed shut and he took in a deep breath. Time to go Zero.

He walked over to Yuki who was happily chatting away with Aido and Ichijou. They all turned to Zero as he came closer. He ignored Ichijou's piercing gaze to address Yuki, "I'm going off over there for a bit, I'll be back later."

She had worry plastered all over her face again and it hurt Zero to know that he was the one that had caused it. He always made Yuki worry but he desperately needed to get away from here, Kaname wouldn't do anything to her unless Zero didn't show up and as much as he didn't want to Yuki was his Achilles heel, he wouldn't allow Kaname to hurt her, ever.

The sounds of cheerful celebration (mostly Aido shouting) soon disappeared the further he walked away. His legs felt like lead, each step was heavy and he kicked up dirt as he kept walking further and further away. Zero smelled the scent of clean water before he saw it, the pool. He sat down on a wooden bench and dropped his head into his hands. An exhausted sigh escaped his lips.

Ruka watched. What's he doing? She pondered on what the implications of killing him here would be. No, too obvious she thought, she needed a better chance, one where she would be far off the suspect list. An ugly scowl drenched her face. There was nothing special about him at all. Her eyes widened when she saw him, Kaname!

Her lord was standing behind the bench and she hadn't even noticed him appear. If she hadn't been so furious with Zero she would've bowed down to Lord Kaname in awe, he exceeded perfection.

Kaname gazed down at his distraught hunter. He was hungry and he wanted Zero now.

Zero was ashamed to admit hadn't even realized Kaname was behind him until he was literally on top of him. Zero wanted to fight, he always did, but today he was just so tired, so drained of life. So when he lay there compliant in Kaname's arms Kaname become just a little suspicious.

"Zero," he whispered.

His hunter looked up at him, stoic. No. Zero had always been the aggressive type, always biting and kicking. Always fighting. Kaname should have been happy with the fact that Zero was finally giving up but he could feel no satisfaction coursing throughout his body like it should. He liked his Zero feisty and aggressive not this weak, pitiful body in his arms. Kaname would get the reaction he wanted, he always did.

"Zero," he whispered again, "do you want Yuki to see you like this?" A twitch. Good. "Do you want her to watch us as I pound into you over and over again?" Zero started to shake. Kaname licked his lips; white fangs glinted in the dark. "I will make her watch Zero. She will look at you in horror and disgust as you cry out for more from your master."

"No…" Kaname smirked, one more.

"Zero." He licked a long line up Zero's neck. Zero shuddered beneath him. He felt hot all over despite the chilling wind against his skin.

"And when you cum I will make you lick up every last drop, Zero and Yuki will watch. Watch as you defile yourself for me like the wanton little incubus that you are." Kaname felt Zero's body tense up, ready to fight or flee. Here was his Zero. Now Kaname could have some fun.

He reached into Zero's pants and grasped him through his briefs. Zero hissed as Kaname started rubbing. He let out a gasp as the pureblood pressed down harder.

Zero couldn't comprehend what was happening. Why couldn't he push away, how could it feel so damn good. He let out a tortured moan when Kaname rubbed harder. He wanted more, so much more.

"You feel it don't you, my blood running through your veins. It makes you…hungry doesn't it Zero." It wasn't a question. Kaname knew there bond grew stronger with each time that Zero drank from him. Zero could feel his own hunger and his body was reacting to it, wanting to please its master. Well who was Kaname to reject Zero's offer, he was kind after all.

Zero felt the pureblood tug his pants down, he shivered when he cold air hit his legs.

"A brought a little present for you Zero." Kaname held up a tiny glass vial filled with a clear, transparent fluid. Wasn't that just lube? Kaname uncorked the vial and before Zero knew what was happening he'd pushed the tip into Zero's mouth. Cool, tasteless liquid dripped down Zero's throat and he swallowed it I surprise. Big mistake.

White, hot fire burned throughout every vein in Zero's body. It's hot, it's too fucking hot. Zero wanted to tear off all his clothes and dive into the pool. Kaname held him down as he thrashed about, not a word coming of of his mouth, he knew there was still a party going on and he would shoot himself in the head if Yuki or Aido saw him like this. The fire soon drained from his body only to pool within his groin. Precume dribbled out of the tip which Kaname swiped up and held up to his lips. Zero couldn't think, or rather he could only think of one thing and that was to cool the fire burning in his groin. He lapped at the finger, needy, hungry.

Kaname growled in approval. The things Zero did to him. He should've forced this down Zero's throat eons ago. Needy, desperate Zero was quite the delicious site and he'd be damned if he'd let it go to waste. He knew it was far too risky to stay out here in the open so he lifted Zero up as if he was a child and carried him further off into a more secluded area of the pool where no one would be able to see them lest they were standing directly above them. Kaname was upon the hunter in a heartbeat.

He devoured Zero's mouth, biting and sucking and Zero, too far gone into the heat bit and sucked right back. Nothing mattered to Zero anymore, just a growing need to release. He buried his head into his master's chest and started rutting up against him like an animal in heat. More, more, more, his mind chanted over and over again.

Kaname inhaled the scent of arousal so strong on Zero he was almost dizzy with it. He pulled out his straining cock from the confines of his pants and pressed it against the rim of Zero's hole. He had to hold down the rutting vampire to even be able to do that. "Zero," he ground out forcing the boy to stop moving, "look at me."

Lilac eyes met red. Kaname pressed his lips against Zero's. "Mine," was all he said before he shoved in straight to the hilt with one deep thrust.

Zero couldn't breathe. The haze of pleasure had disappeared. It hurt. He hurt. Kaname was hurting him.

Kaname could smell the blood he'd spilled. He didn't care. He'd take what was his and Zero was most definitely his.  
>"Kaname, stop, stop, please! Master!" Kaname ignored him. He kept thrusting. He wouldn't be denied what was rightly his.<p>

Get him to finish fast Zero thought, then you can go, you can run away and hide like the coward you are. He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. God it hurt so much. He'd gladly be called a coward if only it'd get Kaname to stop. He just wanted the pain to end. Just do what you use to do, he thought. Zero clenched his eyes shut while he took the brute force of Kaname's thrust. Slowly the pain started to ease away, Zero drew himself within the safe confines of his mind wrapping himself deeper and deeper, where Ichiru was alive and healthy, where vampires didn't exist and where he was _human. _He saw his mum reading a book, his dad napping away on the couch and Ichiru smiling up at him. He started to follow and almost fell flat on his face. A red chain was cuffed to his legs. Trembling hands reached up to his neck only to graze upon cold metal.

"Zero."

He turned. Kaname. The pureblood stood quite a distance away but Zero had heard him as clear as day.

"Come here."

No, he didn't want to, he turned back around to find Ichiru only to discover that they weren't at his family home. This was Kaname's manor. "Come here, Zero," Kaname repeated. Zero could hear him approaching with each tap against the hard, linoleum floor. He didn't want to turn around. He flinched when cool, bony fingers pressed down on his shoulder; it chilled him to the bone.

_Zero, there is no place on this planet where you could hide from me. Not even in death would I let you go. You are mine._

_And if I died?_

Kaname was shaking all over. "Zero..." It was barely whisper. "Zero," he repeated.

His hunter lay there, limp, lilac eyes dead to the world, blood and semen coated his thighs. No, Kaname thought. He tore at his arm with his fangs and pressed it to Zero's cold lips. "Zero, drink." No reaction.  
>"Come on, Zero, drink." Kaname didn't know what to do, for the first time in his life he felt fear and it gnawed at his insides, writhing and winding through his organs like poison. He didn't know what to do. Zero couldn't be dead. He hadn't even known what had come over him, he had always been in controlled. That was what he was good at!<p>

"K-Kaname…" He looked down, eyes red, scared. Zero looked back up at him, weary but alive. Kaname expelled a breath he hadn't known he was holding and pressed his bloody arm to the hunter's lips. Zero drank without protest. He had been afraid and it wasn't something he'd care to experience ever again. Zero would stay in his room tonight and he'd also have to explain himself to his pact of vampires why his blood had been spilled.

"Kuran. What a pleasant surprise."

The pureblood turned, shock cleverly masked behind a façade of indifference despite the sight he and Zero would've made with Zero naked from the waist down and still suckling from Kaname's arm. How had she snuck up on him, why hadn't he known?

Maria smiled at the pair and held up a tiny glass vile identical to the one Kaname had. "You should really be more careful Lord Kaname." She laughed, eyes bright, crazed. "Lady Shizuka will be so very proud of me."

Red eyes widened. Kaname felt weak, he couldn't fight, not with whatever toxic he had ingested while kissing Zero and especially not with Zero so vulnerable. He felt Zero's fangs retract from his arm but the hunter still lay against him still weak.

Maria took a step closer and Kaname tensed up, ready.

"You know wh-"

A flash of silver, a fountain of sapphires, a splash.

Zero saw it all but more importantly he saw who had stuck Kurenai down. He felt Kaname tighten his arms around him. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs again.

"Ichiru."

His twin. His little brother.

Was walking away from him with a wet and bloody Maria in his arms.


	6. NOTICE

**Notice**

TVH has been remade!

So unfortunately, this is now discontinued…

I will keep it up for a while though.

Hope that's not such a huge disappointment (at least it's not being abandoned)

I just couldn't continue this anymore. I started this two years ago and my writing two years ago was probably on par with a two year olds' (it was actually worse) I doubt I've improved much but ahhh well.

Come check out chapter one of the redone version!

It's much better.

I hope.

The plot holes aren't as big.

I swear.

Link to the new one is on my profile (sorry, links don't seem to work here)


End file.
